


I'm losing my mind

by Road1985



Series: You doesn't know... [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus Series RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Daniel es un cabezota, Hurt/Comfort, Liam desesperado, M/M, Pana celoso, Sick Dan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	No va a venir. – Manu se dejó caer en el sofá.</p><p>-	No ha faltado un solo día al trabajo. Seguro que ha tenido un problema con el coche.</p><p>-	Lo siento, pero por si no os habéis dado cuenta, Dan lleva un par de días muy raros.</p><p>-	Estará enfermo, todos hemos pasado la gripe este año, todos menos Daniel. – Pana miro el reloj, habían terminado el día, había mandado más de cincuenta mensajes a su compañero, pero por el momento no había recibido respuesta. – Deberíamos ir a su casa a ver como está.</p><p>-	Estará bien, hemos tenido dos días libres. Seguramente, habrá conocido a alguien, habrá estado en alguna fiesta y ahora está de resaca. – Manu cogió al vuelo la botella de agua que le lanzó Liam. – El otro día vi a esas niñas en el bar, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Es igual, pero esas niñas, espero que al menos sean mayores de edad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- No va a venir. – Manu se dejó caer en el sofá.

\- No ha faltado un solo día al trabajo. Seguro que ha tenido un problema con el coche.

\- Lo siento, pero por si no os habéis dado cuenta, Dan lleva un par de días muy raros.

\- Estará enfermo, todos hemos pasado la gripe este año, todos menos Daniel. – Pana miro el reloj, habían terminado el día, había mandado más de cincuenta mensajes a su compañero, pero por el momento no había recibido respuesta. – Deberíamos ir a su casa a ver como está.

\- Estará bien, hemos tenido dos días libres. Seguramente, habrá conocido a alguien, habrá estado en alguna fiesta y ahora está de resaca. – Manu cogió al vuelo la botella de agua que le lanzó Liam. – El otro día vi a esas niñas en el bar, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Es igual, pero esas niñas, espero que al menos sean mayores de edad.

Pana no contestó, se concentró en su vaso de café. Nadie conocía su gran secreto o al menos eso se creía. Estaba enamorado de Daniel desde el momento en que había puesto sus ojos sobre su compañero, desde que se había fijado en su sonrisa y los hoyuelos que dibujaba. No quería imaginarse a Daniel en la cama con nadie más, ni con una chica, ni con un tío, ni con nadie. Sabía que no tenía novia, sabía que no estaba con nadie y por lo menos eso le proporcionaba la oportunidad de lanzarse y contarle lo que sentía por él.

\- Chicos, hemos terminado por hoy. – Dijo el director del capítulo, uno nuevo que acababa de llegar a la serie, al entrar en la sala. - Necesitamos a Daniel para el resto de escenas que nos quedan por grabar. ¿Podría alguno de vosotros pasarse por su casa y ver si todavía sigue vivo?

Manu se echó a reír.

\- Yo iré, me cae de camino hasta casa. – Contestó Pana demasiado rápido, como para que los demás no se dieran cuenta de sus nervios, sobretodo porque todos los allí presentes sabían perfectamente donde vivía y desde luego no era cerca de donde Daniel tenía su casa.

\- Avísame si necesitas algo. – Le dijo Liam antes de que se marchara. Dustin asintió ante el comentario, mientras Manu le despedía con un gesto de mano. – Ese chico está colado. ¿Creéis que algún día logrará decírselo a Daniel?

\- Siempre y cuando Daniel se de cuenta que está enamorado. Bueno, yo me voy a casa, si Daniel se ha metido en problemas, avisadme. – Manu se levantó, se pespidió de sus compañeros y dejó la sala.

Liam y Dustin se quedaron solos. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación durante un momento demasiado largo y sobretodo incómodo para los dos. Dustin había visto perfectamente lo que Liam sentía por Manu, seguramente todos se habían dado cuenta porque era algo realmente obvio, pero hasta el momento su compañero no había querido hablar del tema todavía, era demasiado reservado, por muy divertido que se le viera, por mucho que siempre dejara ver su sentido del humor.

\- Yo también me marcho, ¿quieres que te acerque a casa? – Dijo finalmente Dustin.

\- No, gracias, prefiero quedarme un rato más, para… ensayar para mañana.

\- Muy bien, como quieras y como ha dicho Manu, si sabes algo de Daniel, dímelo, todos estamos preocupados por él, aunque él no quiera demostrarlo, como con tantas otras cosas.

Una vez sólo y con aquella última frase de su compañero resonando en su cabeza, Liam miró la puerta esperando que se abriera de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, Manu se había marchado, con la misma rapidez de todos los días, dejando la misma tensión en él, la misma necesidad de conseguir mover las piernas y salir corriendo tras él para decirle, de una vez por todas… ni siquiera sabía lo que quería decirle. 

Se pasó las dos manos por el rostro y dejó salir un suspiro desesperado. Tanto interpretar al héroe que no tenía miedo a nada y cuando volvía a la realidad, se sentía como un maldito adolescente. No culpaba a Pana por no ser capaz de decirle a Daniel lo que sentía por él.

*

Al llegar a la casa de su amigo, Pana llamó a la puerta. No recibió respuesta y pensó que tal ve Manu tenía razón y estaba con alguien, en la cama de otra persona, de la que no se había levantado en tres días. volvió a intentarlo, tal vez si que estaba y no le había escuchado, pero de nuevo recibió el silencio como respuesta.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero probó a llamarle una vez más. Nada de nuevo.

\- ¿Buscas a Daniel?

Se dio la vuelta al escuchar aquella voz femenina y por un momento, temió verla salir del apartamento de su compañero, envuelta en una sábana o en una toalla, pero en lugar de eso, la mujer, rubia, de cabello rizado, realmente guapa y de bonita sonrisa estaba asomada a la puerta de al lado.

Se acercó a él, los vaqueros le quedaban perfectamente ceñidos al cuerpo, igual que la camisa. A Pana no le hacía gracia ver una mujer tan perfecta cerca del hombre que le gustaba.

\- ¿Conoces a Daniel?

\- Soy su vecina. Nos conocemos desde que se mudó a vivir aquí. Un momento. ¿Trabajas con él? ¿Eres actor también? No me digas que también haces de uno de esos… ¿Cómo se dice? Ah si, gladiadores. – La mujer se echó a reír, con un tono que casi parecía estúpido, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba el cabello con un gesto coqueto. – Pareces pequeño para ser uno de esos fornidos guerreros.

Pana se quedó con la boca abierta, si aquello había sido un insulto o una frase sin mala intención. No lo preguntó y dejó de pensar en ello. Lo único en lo que realmente podía pensar era en Daniel y en si le había ocurrido algo.

\- No, no soy un de los gladiadores, mi personaje era un esclavo en casa de… perdona, pero estoy preocupado por Daniel, no he sabido nada de él en estos últimos tres días.

\- Pues creo que no ha salido de casa desde que llegó el viernes. No es que sea una cotilla ni nada parecido, pero nos hemos hecho amigos y Daniel me dejó hace meses una llave de repuesto por si era necesario.

\- Entonces, ¿sois buenos amigos, Daniel y tu? 

Pana apretó los puños, sin estar muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta a su pregunta, sobretodo si aquella mujer le decía que Daniel y ella tenían algún tipo de relación sentimental o era algo todavía mucho más importante.

\- Si, la verdad es que nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos. Soy Megan, por cierto. Espera, te daré la llave, lo cierto es que también he estado un poco preocupada por él estos días, pero no quería molestarle, lo vi llegar el viernes por la noche y tenía mala cara, imaginé que necesitaba descansar.

Un minuto más tarde, Megan regresó con una llave que depositó en la palma de la mano de Pana. El muchacho la cogió, cerró la mano con fuerza y miró a la puerta cerrada. Estuvo tentado a llamar una última vez, pero algo le decía que de todas formas, Daniel no le iba a contestar, así que decidió abrir.

Lo hizo lentamente, Megan estaba tras él. Se detuvo en la puerta un momento y escuchó, esperaba escuchar la televisión encendida, tal vez el ordenador o música en alguna parte; pero el apartamento estaba en completo silencio.

\- Dan, siento molestarte, pero estamos todos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Estás en casa? – Pana dio unos pasos dentro, encendió la luz y a lo lejos, proveniente del salón, escuchó un gemido ahogado.

\- La luz, apagad la luz, por favor.

\- ¿Dan?

Con un golpe seco, Pana apagó la luz y se encaminó hacia la voz. Se volvió, Megan seguía tras él en completo silencio; una parte de él deseaba que esa mujer se fuera, que le dejara a solas con su compañero, quería intimidad, si, quería intimidad para poder cuidar de Daniel si le ocurría algo; pero al mismo, seguramente le vendría bien una mano, así que no dijo nada y siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de estar.

Después de dar una veintena de pasos por el pasillo, llegó al cuarto de estar; la habitación estaba completamente oscura, sin una sola iluminación que pudiera darle una idea de donde se encontraba su amigo, pero escuchó una respiración agitada y pronto vio un bulto sentado en el suelo, la espalda apoyada en la pared y la cabeza caída sobre su pecho.

Mientras se acercaba, aquella imagen le recordó aquella escena que habían rodado unos días antes en la que tenía que estar herido, medio muerto incluso y Agron le encontraba y los dos se daban cuenta del amor que había entre ambos.

Sonrió, el pensamiento le parecía completamente estúpido, desde luego no quería ver a Daniel herido, pero una pequeña parte de él, estaba deseando que su compañero lo necesitara, poder ayudarle y demostrarle así todo lo que sentía por él. 

Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, se arrodilló en el suelo y tal y como había hecho Agron en la serie, tomó el rostro de Daniel en su mano y le levantó la barbilla. Sonrió de nuevo, intentando formar un gesto cariñoso en su rostro y esperó, hasta que Daniel hizo lo mismo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, es sábado? Deberías estar en casa, descansando.

\- ¿Sábado? Dan, es lunes.

\- Lu… - Daniel agitó la cabeza, el solo intentó de pensar le destrozaba por dentro.

\- ¿Dan que te ha ocurrido?

Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía formar una sola palabra en su mente dolorida. Ya tenía bastante si consieuía no vomitar… estaba seguro que lo había hecho alguna vez ya el los últimos días, tal vez estaba sentado sobre su propio vómito, no lo sabía con exactitud, igual que no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado en casa.

\- ¡Dan! Me estás asustado. Abre los ojos, por favor, mírame.

Daniel lo hizo lentamente, abrió los ojos, aún en la oscuridad, Pana estaba lo bastante cerca como para que pudiera verle perfectamente y para que se diera cuenta que estaba delante de un completo desconocido.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Dan, soy yo, Pana. Trabajamos juntos desde hace meses. – Daniel le miró sin comprender, como si estuviera hablándole en otro idioma y no entendiera una sola palabra. – Spartacus, ¿recuerdas? Tu ere Agron, el gladiador germano y yo Nasir, tu… tu novio, amante o lo que sea.

\- Dios, la cabeza me está matando. Por favor, necesito que te calles, porque no se quien eres, no se que haces aquí.

\- Si me echas una mano te llevaré a la cama.

\- No, no, no es necesario, puedo hacerlo.

Y lo intentó, no iba a permitir que un completo desconocido le tocara. Apoyó una mano en la pared y otra en el suelo, su cuerpo le resultaba demasiado pesado como para moverse sin más. Se incorporó a duras penas, pero antes de poder estar de pie, las piernas le fallaron y de no ser porque ese maldito chico del que ya no recordaba ni siquiera recordara su nombre, habría caído al suelo.

Le dio un empujón para separarse de él, Pana no protestó, aunque hubiera preferido abrazarle, sin duda y esperó a verlo apoyado en la pared.

Daniel dio un par de pasos y se encontró con esa mujer, a la que por supuesto tampoco conocía. Podía hacerlo, podía llegar al dormitorio por su propio pie, sin necesidad de parecer un tullido o alguien que necesitara ayuda. La habitació estaba cerca, unos pasos más y lo lograríia… pero las nauseas regresaron en cuestión de segundos, acompañadas por el peor mareo que hubiera sufrido en toda su vida, o que pudiera recordar en ese momento y antes de poder hacer nada para evitarlo, se derrumbó en el suelo, tan sólo sostenido por las manos de Pana.

\- Megan, llama a una ambulancia. – Pana se volvió de nuevo hacia Daniel. – Dan, ¡Dan!

\- La cabeza… me va a estallar la cabeza… ayúdame por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco Pana empieza a descubrir quien es el verdadero Daniel

Los siguientes dos días no eran más que un barullo de imágenes, sonidos y sueños en su mente. Apenas era capaz de recordar lo que había ocurrido o cuantas habían ocurrido cuando por fin se vio capaz de abrir los ojos, sin que la luz del sol le destrozara la cabeza y las entrañas. 

Entre las pocas cosas que sabía con seguridad, alguien, dos o tres personas, le habían levantado del suelo y le habían llevado… no estaba seguro como le habían movido hasta allí, pero por el característico olor y los sonidos a su alrededor, pudo deducir que estaba tendido en su propia cama.

No lo se, lo hemos encontrado así… Creo que lleva sin comer o beber líquido desde hace dos días… No, nunca me ha dicho que tuviera alguna enfermedad… Dolor de cabeza…

De haber podido ser capaz de comunicarse con la gente que estaba hablando, les habría hablado sobre la medicina que tenia en casa y a Pana, la única voz que fue capaz de reconocer, le hablaría sobre lo mucho que le habia costado siempre ocultar su afección, que aunque no crónica y que apenas le perjudicaba en su día a día, había momentos que lo dejaba completamente fuera de combate, tal y como le habíá ocurrido ahora.

Pero su cerebro no pudo reaccionar, durante casi dos días enteros se sintió como un ordenador sin batería, un aparato que no era capaz de funcionar por si mismo y que todo lo que podía hacer, era dormir y permitir que le alimentaran. Tomó unas cuantas pastillas, o al menos sintió que alguien le levantaba la cabeza y le acercaba un vaso de agua para ayudarle a tragárselas. Durmió el resto del tiempo, la voz de Pana a su alrededor, hablando con él y con otra gente que entraba y salia del apartamento le relajaba y le ayudaba a estar tranquilo.

Finalmente, Daniel despertó por la mañana, aunque no estaba seguro el día que era, tal vez ya era lunes o simplemente era sábado y todo había formado parte de su peor pesadilla. Abrió los ojos, ahora al menos la cabeza no estaba a punto de estallarle, aunque todavía estaba mareado y el estómago parecia haberse convertido en una lavadora en permanente centrifugado.

Se incorporó, nunca pensó que un movimiento tan simple como quedarse sentado sobre su cama fuera tan complicado.

¡Has despertado! Tienes mucho mejor aspecto.

Levantó la mirada, todavía borrosa y sonrió al encontrarse con Pana en la puerta, acercándose a la cama. Su compañero se sentó en el borde la cama y le tocó la frente.

La fiebre te ha bajado, el médico estaba en lo cierto, dos días de descanso y las pastillas y casi estás recuperado.

¿Qué día es hoy? – Preguntó Daniel, carraspeando al notar su garganta seca.

Lunes, has pasado todo el fin de semana durmiendo, aunque te has despertado de vez en cuando, pidiendo agua o preguntando por… la fiebre te ha hecho delirar. – No queriá decirle que había preguntado por él, le avergonzaba comenzar así y en ese momento una conversación sobre sus sentimientos, pero tampco quería decirle, por muy egoista que sonara, que había preguntado por su vecina, por Megan, si realmente era su novia, no era el momento para averiguarlo.

¿Lunes? – Daniel intentó levantarse, incluso intentó llevar sus piernas al suelo y ponerse en pie, pero el mareo todavía era demasiado fuerte y tan sólo logró estar a punto de vomitar delante de Pana. – Deberíamos estar en el rodaje, seguro que todo el mundo está cabreado conmigo.

No te preocupes, hablé con ellos el viernes y los chicos… Manu si está un poco cabreado, sobretodo por no nos hayas dicho que esto podía ocurrirte y darnos un buen susto a todos, pero too el mundo se ha ofrecido para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. – Daniel se recostó de nuevo en la cama y volvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

De pronto sus ojos habían cambiado, en un primer momento, al ver a Pana en la puerta de la habitación, su mirada se había iluminado y una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios, pero ahora, su mirada se había entristecido.

Siempre había convivido con los dolores de cabeza, desde que era una adolescente, cuando había tenido que perderse partidos de fútbol, exámenes y fiestas, por culpa de las malditas jaquecas, pero hasta ese momento, había conseguido apañárselas bastante bien por si mismo. Ahora sin embargo, de la noche a la mañana, en cuestión de dos días, se había convertido en en el perrillo abandonado de todos sus compañeros.

¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

El viernes llegué a casa, ya me dolía la cabeza desde la mañana, pero… No se mucho más la verdad, los ataques, los dolores de cabeza a veces, cuando son realmente fuertes, hacen que pierna la memoria.

Pude comprobarlo, el viernes, cuando llegué aquí, no me conocías, no sabías quien era, no me reconocías. Me has asustado.

Sin saber porque, Daniel acarició la mejilla de Pana y notó que el muchacho se sobrecogía por el contacto. Sin embargo, no se movió, Pana se quedó mirando a su compañero, sin saber que decir o hacer; ni tan si quiera, si Daniel quería que se quedara o se marchara. 

¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho nunca? ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si no llegamos a venir el viernes?

¿Llegamos? Creía que habías venido tu solo. – Daniel se incorporó de nuevo, incluso se puso tenso. – Dime que Liam y los demás no estuvieron aquí y me vieron.

Pana negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Ya se imaginaba la vergüenza de Daniel si alguno de sus compañeros le veía así, medio inconsciente en el suelo, pálido como la pared en la que estaba apoyado, sin haber comido ni bebido en un buen rato. Si no les había dicho nada hasta ese momento, seguramente, que lo encontraran así, no era lo que deseaba.

Megan, tu vecina, ella me abrió la puerta con la llave que tu mismo le habías dado. ¿Le has dado una llave a una vecina y no a mi… a ninguno de nosotros quiero decir? – Por más que quiso evitarlo, su rostro enrojeció. – No sabía…

¿No sabías que tenía amigos fuera del rodaje? 

Daniel se echó a reír y a duras penas se puso en pie.

Pana se colocó a su lado y esperó a que se apoyara sobre su hombro para comenzar a caminar, salir del dormitorio y llegar hasta el salón, donde se dejó caer en el sofá. De pronto miró la ropa que llevaba puesta, no era la misma que se había puesto el viernes al llegar a casa. De nuevo sonrió, se sentía cómodo en aquel pantalós gris de pijama y la camiseta blanca. Su mente dibujó la escena en la que Pana le había desnudado y le había cambiado la roa sudada y sucia por algo más cómodo. 

Se preguntó si su compañero se había fijado en su cuerpo desnudo, aunque ya lo había visto, casi todos los días durante el rodaje, pero ahora era diferente; estaban solos en su apartamento y él estaba inconsciente.

Tal vez fuera un pensamiento un poco pervertido, pero una parte de él se sintió realmente excitada por imaginar a Pana observando su cuerpo desnudo, viéndolo indefenso, permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera con él. Sonrió y sus hoyuelos volvieron a aparecer en sus mejillas, si era un pensamiento de lo más pervertido, pero no le disgustaba en absoluto.

Lo siento, no pretendía decir eso. 

¿Estás celoso de Megan? – Preguntó Daniel con tono burlón.

¿Celoso yo? ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de tu vecina? Me parece estupendo que tengas novia o que sólo te la… me da igual lo que hagas en tu tiempo libre. – Ni se había dado cuenta lo borde y malhumorado que habían sonado sus palabras

Megan no es más que una amiga, fue la primera persona a la que conocí al llegar aquí y me ha ayudado mucho en todo este tiempo, por eso ella tiene una llave de mi apartamento. Puedo hacerte una copia a ti tambien si es lo que quieres. – No apartó la sonrisa de su rostro, le gustaba hacer rabiar a su compañero, seguramente sería otra de sus pequeñas perversiones.

Pana apretó los labios y las manos sin decir nada y se dirigió a la cocina. Después del tiempo que llevaban trabajando juntos, ya se había fijado en lo que Daniel solía comer en el set, le gustaba la carne poco hecha, pero al mismo tiempo siempre le añadía algo de ensalada. Adoraba la pasta y en más de una ocasión le había preguntado, bromeando, si tenía sangre italiana, la pizza era algo sagrado para Daniel.

Así que, nada más entrar en la cocina, supo lo que preparar y en menos de quince minutos, estaba de nuevo en el salón, colocó dos platos sobre la mesa, delante de Daniel, junto con una lata de Coca cola.

Preferiría tomar cerveza.

No con las pastillas que estás tomando.

No me va a dar un subidón por mezclar las pastillas con la cerveza.

Pana se mantuvo en silencio y le acercó el vaso en el que había echado todo el refresco. No había posiblidad de que cambiara de opinión, así que a Daniel no le quedó más remedio que quedarse con la bebida.

Comió lentamente, todavía no tenía el estómago totalmente bien, pero la comida que le había preparado Pana estaba reamente buena, exactamente como a él le gustaba. De vez en cuando observó a su compañero a su lado, sentado en el sofá, no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si esperara verlo desplomarse otra vez o perder la memoria. Sin duda, le había asustado de verdad esos días.

Lo siento mucho. – Dijo por fin, al terminar de cenar.

No es necesario que te disculpes, es suficiente con que no vuelvas a esconderme algo así. Si te encuentras mal, si te duele la cabeza, quiero que me lo digas, necesito que me lo digas. Por favor.

Daniel asintió y acarició rodilla de Pana con un gesto cariñoso. Los dos se miraron durante un momento en completo silencio, ambos dejaron de respirar casi al mismo tiempo y sus cuerpos comenzaron a calentarse a un mismo tiempo, pero fue Pana, el que más tímido, el que menos seguro de hacer aquello se sentía, el que se lanzó, el que se sentó sobre las rodillas de Daniel y se apoderó de los labios de su compañero, casi con más decisión y necesidad de lo que lo había hecho su personaje en la serie nunca. Porque besar a Daniel era un deseo mucho más profundo de lo que había conseguido crear para Nasir.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo pasó tan rápido, Pana le estaba besando, el chico tímido que había conocido en los primeros días de ensayos de temporada se había abalanzado sobre él y se le había lanzado. También estaba deseando hacerlo él, pero hasta el momento no se había atrevido a hacerlo por temor al rechazo y que luego las cosas fueran difíciles en el set entre ellos.

Pero de repente, estaba ocurriendo, se estaban besando en su sofá y pese al desconcierto de un primer momento; Daniel rodeó por fin la cintura de Pana, clavó los dedos en sus caderas y lo tumbó en el sofá. Se colocó sobre él, apretó su cuerpo hasta creer que lo iba a aplastar y devoró sus labios como siempre había deseado hacer.

Pana suspiró, gimió y arqueó la espalda al notar la boca de su compañero deslizándose por su boca y llegando al cuello. Había tenido tantos sueños húmedos imaginando ese momento… Lanzó un gemido más fuerte cuando Daniel le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a lamer su pecho. Pronto notó el bulto bajo los pantalones de Daniel, estaba tan excitado como él. Deseaba tanto ser lo que había bajo tanta tela inútil, pero la voz del médico de urgencias resonó en ese instante en su cabeza y tuvo que obligar a sus propios brazos a separarse del cuerpo de Daniel antes de no poder detenerse.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, va todo bien?

Pana odiaba tanto hacer desaparecer esos maravillosos hoyuelos y preocupar a su compañero.

\- El médico dijo que debías estar tranquilo y evitar los sobresaltos, al menos durante un par de días.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me has besado en un primer momento? ¿Es que quieres torturarme? – Daniel notó que la cabeza volvía a dolerle; después de todo, el médico tenía razón, las emociones fuertes no eran buenas.

\- Lo siento yo… - Pana se puso colorado como no lo había estado en toda su vida. – Llevo colgado de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi. Yo era de los que no creía ya en el amor a primera vista pero…

\- Un momento.

Daniel logró detenerle, sujetándole sus dos manos con fuerza y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Pana se temió lo peor. Había hablado más de la cuenta, le había dicho, sin pensar, que estaba enamorado de él y le había dicho… no pudo pensar más que en la idea de que Daniel le iba decir que no estaba interesado o que ya estaba con alguien; alguien como Megan, su vecina.

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo? Creí que no te habías fijado en mi y mira que he intentado todo en este tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Que no me había fijado en ti! Dan, mírate, eres el tío más guapo que he visto en toda mi vida. – Pana intentó liberar sus manos, pero Daniel no se lo permitió y tiró de él todavía más para tenerlo más cerca. – Lo que pasa es que estaba… y lo sigo estando… convencido de que tienes pareja, tienes que estar con alguien.

No se atrevió a utilizar la palabra novio o novia, por si eso llegaba a ofender a su compañero.

\- ¿Crees que tengo novio? – Preguntó Daniel con tono divertido.

\- O novia. – Daniel abrió los ojos de par en par. Estaba convencido que todo el mundo a su alrededor sabía a esas alturas, que era gay. – Megan está colada por ti.

\- ¿Megan, mi vecina?

\- La misma a a la que le has dado una llave de tu apartamento y la misma a la que se le ilumina la mirada cuando habla de ti.

\- Estás celoso de mi vecina. – Se burló Daniel.

Con un nuevo tiró, Pana intentó liberar sus manos una vez más, pero no lo consiguió, sino que Daniel uso un poco más de fuerza, tiró de Pana y colocándo una mano en la nuca de su compañero, se apoderó de su boca y le dio el beso más apasionado de toda su vida.

Le dejó sin respiración, sacó de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento, cualquier duda o posible enfado que sintiera antes. Lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar, era en lo que esos labios, lo que esa boca podía hacer en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo no parecía muy dispuesto a ayudarle y con tanta emoción regresaron las ganas de vomitar y las palpitaciones en su cabeza.

Cayó sobre el sofá arrastrando consigo a Pana.

\- Te he dicho que no te convenían tantas emociones fuertes. – Dijo Pana riéndose. – Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a la cama. Si quieres tener fuerzas para volver mañana al trabajo, necesitas dormir unas cuantas horas.

Por mucho qu quería hacerlo, no se opuso, estaba agotado y su cuerpo derrotado. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llegar. Sonrió al pensar que cualquiera que viera esa escena se sorprendería de ver la facilidad con la que Pana dirigía su cuerpo sin esfuerzo. 

No supo cuando llegó a la cama, ni como Pana le quitó la ropa, otra vez, pero antes de poder darse cuenta de nada más, ya estaba profundamente dormido.

*

Una semana más tarde, daniel estaba totalmente recuperado ya aunque no lo habría logrado sin los continuos couidados de Pana que prácticamente se había mudado a vivir con él. No dijo al respecto, no se opuso a tener a su compañero durmiendo en su cama, pegado a él o con su cuerpo enredado con el suyo. Le gustaba sentir su calor y despertar por la mañana con sus caricias y besos.

Nadie sabía nada al respecto, ni siquiera habían llegado a saber como de mal había estado Daniel aquel fin de semana o esos últimos días. No le gustaba que nadie se compadeciera de él y una pequeña parte de si mismo odiaba la idea de que alguien pudiera usar su debilidad para burlarse de él. tampoco sería la primera vez.

Así que por el momento, guardaban su relación en secreto.

\- ¿Puedo decir que esto me parece una tontería? – Protestó Pana cuando finalmente subió al coche de Daniel, dos manzanas más lejos de donde estaba el estudio.

Desde el principio deseaba decirle a Daniel que todos, o por lo menos sus amigos más íntimos en el rodaje, conocían perfectamente los sentimientos que ambos tenían por el otro. Pero no lo había dicho, sabía, aunque todavía desconocía el mótivo, que su amante no estaba preparado para dar ese paso delante de los demás.

Sin embargo, cada día Pana intentaba hacerle ver que era una buena idea decirlo.

\- Esperemos a la fiesta de Navidad y si para entonces seguimos juntos…

\- ¿Esperas que rompamos antes? – Pana se quedó paralizado sin terminar de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba preguntarle; porque no era necesario ser un adivino para saber que Daniel ocultaba mucho de lo ocurrido en su pasado. Le habían ocurrido cosas, cosas que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora tenía miedo de que cualquiera, incluso el propio Pana pudiera lastimarle

\- Sólo llevamos unos días juntos, aunque pareces más mi enfermero particular… uno que está muy bueno por cierto.

Pana le dio un golpecito en el hombro y se hizo el ofendido mirando por la ventanilla. Sonrió al notar los labios de Daniel sobre su cuello y se volvió de nuevo.

\- Nunca podría hacerte daño. Ya te he dicho que estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día y esperaré lo que necesites para…  
\- Te quiero.

Pana abrió los ojos con gesto desorbitado y sintió que se le quedaba la boca seca en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Logró farfullar en el silencio del interior del coche.

\- Lo que has oído, te quiero.

 

Dan no dijo nada más y puso el coche ne marcha.

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio, lanzándose miradas furtivas, como si creyeran que el otro no se daba cuenta, para luego sonreír como simples adolescentes descubriendo el primer amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Doce horas de rodaje, un día caluroso y extremadamente agotador y demasiadas escenas por rodar para que Daniel estuviera tranquilo y se sintiera remotamente bien. Por supuesto, no dijo nada a nadie; Pana no había tenido que trabajar aquel día así que no había ido al estudio y Daniel prefirió aguanta, esforzarse todo lo posible, hasta la extenuación antes de hacerle saber a alguno de sus compañeros que no se encontraba bien.

Pero cuando consiguió llegar a su trailer y se sentó en el sofá, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que toda la habitación diera vueltas delante de sus ojos y le hiciera vomitar. Tenía sed y hambre, con tanto trabajo, no había tenido tiempo apenas más que de comer un poco de fruta por la mañana.

Ya se imaginaba lo enojado que estaría pana cuando lo viera con aquel aspecto; probablemente estaba pálido, siempre lo estaba cuando le temblaban las manos de esa forma. Apretó los puños y los puso contra el sofá; se mordió el labio odiando su propio cuerpo por no dejarle esperar hasta llegar a casa para derrotarle una vez más y decidió pensar en Pana, dibujar su rostro en la mente y dejar marchar todo lo demás.

La llamada en la puerta le destrozó los tímpanos y la cabeza y no tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse y abrir la puerta. Simplemente soltó un gruñido para darle a entender a la otra persona, que estaba ahí dentro y que podía pasar.

\- Vamos a marcharnos. – Liam entró mientras se colocaba la chaqueta. – Vamos a tomar algo. No se si te apetecería venir o si prefieres que te dejemos en casa.

\- Gracias, - Farfulló Daniel sacando fuerzas de donde ya no tenía. – Pero pensaba quedarme aquí un poco más, para… para mirar la escenas de mañana. Creo que necesito ensayar más.

\- Vale, pero deberías descansar, acabas de pasar una gripe horrible, agotar tu cuerpo tan pronto, no te va a hacer ningún bien.

\- Lo se papá, no estudiaré hasta tarde y prometo no fumar.

Liam se adentró en el trailer justo después de cerrar la puerta y se sentó en el sofá junto a su amigo.

\- Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, pero con el trabajo que tenemos, no es buena idea descuidar la salud. ¿Estás bien? Podemos llevarte a casa o…

\- Estoy bien, de verdad. Estoy cansado eso es todo. Me marcharé pronto, pero ahora mismo me gustaría quedarme a repasar un rato.

\- Muy bien, como tu quieras. Pero si necesitas algo…

Los dos amigos se despidieron y Daniel esperó a que Liam cerrara la puerta detrás de él para dejarse caer en el sofá de nuevo y dejar de esconder el dolor que empezaba ya a atravesar todo su cuerpo, de arriba abajo.

Alargó la mano hasta la mesa, afortunadamente Liam no se había percatado de la caja de pastillas que había dejado allí por la mañana. Le costaba enfocar la vista y ya se había quitado las lentillas así que todavía veía peor. Tenía las gafas en casa, era otra de las cosas que no quería que la gente supiera de él. era miope, muy miope, lo bastante como para no ser capaz de distinguir el fondo del trailer y no ver más que colores informes.

\- No hay forma de que hoy llegue a casa. – Protestó para si mismo, intentando ponerse en pie. – Un taxi, tengo que encontrar un taxi.

Era hora de poner las piernas en movimiento, pero por alguna extraña razón, no era algo fácil de conseguir cuando su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a hacerle casi, así que tuvo que esforzarse como no lo había hecho en toda su vida, para lograr llegar a la puerta del trailer.

Sin embargo, nada más abrirla, Manu estaba allí, a punto de llamar y sin decir nada, su amigo entró y cogió una cerveza de la nevera.

\- Necesito hablar contigo. Esto es serio.

\- Eh… ¿Qué me he perdido? 

\- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta todavía? Cuando estoy cerca de Liam me convierto en completo gilipollas que no sabe decir dos palabras seguidas. Ese tío me vuelve loco y por más que intento encontrar el momento para decirle lo que siento, él me mira, yo le miro y ¡Boom! Mi cerebro se funde.

Tantas palabras estaban dando un dolor de cabeza todavía más fuerte a Daniel. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró con fuerza para apartar las nauseas de nuevo.

\- Y yo tengo que ver en todo esto porque…

\- ¡Dan! Te estoy diciendo que estoy enamorado y necesito ayuda para encontrar la forma de decírselo a Liam.

\- ¿Qué tal si se lo dices sin más? 

Las piernas le flojearon sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y antes de poder hacer o decir nada, se vio sentado en el suelo, la cabeza a punto de estallarle y la respiración agitada y extremadamente irregular.

\- ¡Dan! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

\- Necesito tomarme la pastilla.

\- ¿Qué pastilla? ¿Desde cuando tomas pastillas? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que estabas mal?

Daniel abrió la mano en la que todavía tenía la pildora, había esperado tener la oportunidad de tomarse la maldita pastilla de camino a casa cuando ya estuviera montando en el taxi. Pero no había tenido tiempo ahora sentía que estaba a punto de morirse, porque alguien le estaba taladrando el cerebro desde el interior de su cabeza.

\- Tengo frío.

\- Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Y luego la gente dice que yo soy el más testarudo de todos nosotros. Eso es porque no te conocen.

Manu le acercó un vaso de agua que Daniel apenas pudo llegar a agarrar con las dos manos y tuvo que ser el mismo quien le hiciera tomar la pastilla y beber el agua. Daniel notó que el líquido derramándose por las comisuras de sus labios, pero era una sensación refrescante.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a casa, tengo el coche aquí al lado. Les diré a los demás que no…

\- No les digas nada. – Daniel dejó caer la cabeza, siempre ocurría lo mismo, los primeros minutos justos después de haber tomado esa maldita pastilla, se encontraba como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida. - Ya le pedí a Pana que no dijer nada y no quiero que nadie más se entere.

\- Un momento, - Manu le obligó a levantar la cabeza y se la sujetó con una mano bajo su barbilla. – Tu no has estado con gripe estos días pasados ¿verdad? – Daniel negó con un gesto lento y desesperado de cabeza. - ¿Se puede saber porque no nos has dicho nada hasta ahora? No, no me lo digas porque ya lo se y déjame decirte una cosa. Eres un niñato insensato y desde luego te importamos una mierda.

\- Manu…

\- No, ni una palabra, ¿De acuerdo? Voy a llevarte a casa y voy a quedarme contigo hasta que esté convencido de que te encuentras bien.

\- No será necesario, no vivo solo. – Manu lo miró sorprendido, siempre había sabido que a Daniel no le gustaba excesivamente compartir su vida con los demás, pero de repente se daba cuenta que había demasiados secretos que desconocía de su compañero. – La verdad es que Pana y yo…

\- Muy bien, ahora me da igual. Vamos, te ayudaré a ponerte en pie, te subirás a mi coche y te dejaré en casa con tu… con lo que sea que Pana es para ti..

Tiró de él sin darle tiempo a protestar o decir nada al respecto. Aunque Daniel era más alto y grande que él, era lo bastante fuerte como para cargar con él hasta el coche. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron en la puerta y vio la carita de perrito abandonado de Daniel, gruñó y protestó, pero lo dejó sentado en el sofá y dejó el trailer sin decir nada. Volvió cinco minutos más tarde y se cruzó de brazos de lante de su amigo.

\- Liam, Dustin y los demás se van. Les he dicho que me he tenido una llamada de mi familia y tengo una emergencia, lo cual no es mentira. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa.

No llegó a decirlo, no cuando un segundo más tarde, Daniel se abrazó a su propio estómago, notó el horrible dolor y vomitó delante de él. 

Quería salir corriendo y de haber tenido las fuerzas suficientes lo habría hecho; se se sentía tan avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer que no tuvo las fuerzas que levantar la vista y mirar a su amigo, al menos hasta que Manu se sentó a su lado y colocó la mano sobre su frente.

\- Tienes fiebre, no puedes ir a ninguna parte, a menos que ese sitio sea el hospital. Debería verte un médico, tienes mal aspecto.

\- Ha sido un día muy largo, eso eso todo. Sólo quiero irme a casa y descansar.

\- No puedes ir a ninguna parte, no cuando no puedes dar ni dos pasos sin marearte o vomitar. Te vas a quedar aquí y yo…

\- No digas que vas a cuidar de mi.

\- Sólo hasta que llegue Pana.

\- ¡No, no le llames!

\- ¿Quieres dejar de ser un crío? Si Pana es tu novio, ahora mismo estará preocupado por no saber de ti y si pasas toda la noche aquí y se lo dices, será él solo quien venga aquí, no voy a tener que obligarle.

Manu cargó con él hasta la cama y esperó a ver que la pastilla hacía por fin su efecto y se quedaba dormido. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Pana para contarle lo que había ocurrido. Se quedó ahí, mirando a su amigo, preguntándose porque se mantenía tan lejano a ellos, porque sólo dejaba ver la parte divertida, ese Daniel que siempre estaba gastando bromas, el que se lo pasaba bien o el que hacía reír a todos, mientras que guardaba en lo más hondo de si mismo, sus problemas, su enfermedad o todo lo que le hacía daño.

No estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso ocurriera por más tiempo; podía ser muy pesado y de la misma forma que ahora sae habí enterado de la relación de sus dos amigos o de la enfermedad de Daniel, lograría enterarse de cualquier otros secreto que su amigo guardara.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ¿Te has tomado la pastilla esta mañana?

\- Con el café

\- ¿Y has descansado después de las tres primeras escenas?

\- He dormido media hora en el trailer.

\- ¿Y…

\- Pana, hace tres días tuve un percance, no me tomé en serio mi problema y gracias a Manu ahora estoy bien. Pero no por eso tienes que tratarme como un niño. – Pana fulminó con la mirada a Daniel. – Muy bien, prometo hacer las cosas bien a partir de ahora. ¿Contento?

\- No, pero como tu has dicho, no puedo tratarte como un niño. Sólo espero que dejes de darme sustos como el de hace tres días. Manu me llama a las doce y media de la noche, me dice que te encuentras mal, que has vomitado y que no puedes volver a casa. ¿De verdad crees que ahora no me voy a preocupar por ti en cada cosa que hagas?

Daniel contestó rodeando su cintura, separándolo de la encimera arrebatando un apasionado beso de los labios de su novio. La cocina del set estaba vacía, todo el mundo estaba preparando las siguientes escenas para rodar o finalizando las últimas tomas de escenas antiguas.

Gracias a la ayuda de Manu, Daniel había conseguido trabajar un poco menos cada día y tener tiempo para descansar y tomarse las cosas con más calma. Para Pana era un alivio tener a Manu a su lado, alguien a quien Daniel no se atrevía a llevar la contraria, aunque para Dan se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura tenerlo cerca, haciéndole más mismas preguntas que su novio, asegurándose que comía, que dormía las horas necesarias o que se tomaba su medicación.

Todavía no estaba preparado para contarle a la gente sobre su relación con Pana, pero en su interior, las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar. Se sentía completamente cómodo con Pana y con un poco más de tiempo, estaría preparado para hablarle sobre su pasado, sobre el infierno en el que se había convertido su paso por el instituto o lo difícil que habían sido los años siguientes. 

Le besó durante un buen rato, sacando de su mente todo los malos pensamientos, los miedos o los peores recuerdos de su adolescencia. Estar con Pana era suficiente para sentirse bien y sobretodo para no querer que aquel momento terminara nunca.

\- Dan, te quiero, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y lo siento si soy un pesado cuidando de ti. Pero si te ocurre algo, no puedo permitir que eso pase.

Manu entró de golpe en la cocina, era el único de todo el equipo que conocía la relación que los dos actores compartían, así que no se sorprendió al verlos tan acaramelados, ni tuvo tampoco problema, en separarlos, con su interrogatorio de preguntas.

\- ¿Pastillas? ¿Has dormido? ¿Le has prohibido beber alcohol?

\- Manu…

Manu se volvió hacia Pana esperando la respuesta.

\- Todo en orden, señor. – Pana se echó a reír mientras hacia el saludo militar y veía la mirada en su amigo que le asesinaba.

Se marchó un segundo más tarde, sonriente también, aunque no dejaría ver a sus amigos lo orgulloso que estaba por poder cuidarles, por haberse convertido en algo muy parecido a un hermano mayor para ellos. 

Liam y Dustin, cansados después de terminar de rodar una escena, que les había llevado casi tres horas, vieron salir a Manu de la cocina, lo vieron sonriente, feliz, extrañamente feliz.

\- Manu está con alguien. – Liam se derrumbó en el sofá de una de las salas de descanso del set.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo le veo todo el día aquí metido, igual que nosotros, así que, o está liado con alguien del equipo o tu te estás volviendo un paranoico. – Dustin se sentó a su lado, apoyó los pies sobre la mesa y cruzó los dedos tras su cadeza.

\- ¿Crees que está con alguien del equipo?

\- Definitivamente, estás paranoico. Lo que intento decir eso que…

Manu entro en la habitación en ese momento y eso interrumpió la conversación. Los dos le observaron con atención, Liam porque quería descubrir algo que le diera la respuesta que buscaba y Manu porque simplemente tenía curiosidad. Así, un ambiente demasiado extraño y cargado se apoderó de la sala cuando Daniel entró tras él, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le sonrió.

Liam miró a Dustin con gesto interrogante; no le hizo falta formular ninguna pregunta en voz alta, Dustin se encogió de hombros disimuladamente y simplemente continuó observando aquella escena, que como poco le parecía peculiar.

Manu y Daniel salieron de nuevo.

\- ¿Has visto eso? 

\- He visto dos compañeros nuestros entran aquí, coger dos botellas de agua de esa nevera de ahí al lado y salir de nuevo. Si a eso te refieres, sí, lo he visto.

\- No, la mirada, las sonrisa de Daniel y como le ha tocado.

\- ¿Estas insinuando que Daniel y Manu tienen un lío? No conozco dos personas más diferentes y desde luego menos compatibles para tener una relación. Tío, si Manu te gusta de verdad, díselo directamente y acaba con todo este culebrón de instituto.

Al salir de la sala de descanso, Daniel escuchó su teléfono sonar y al cogerlo se quedó paralizado en medio del pasillo mirando la pantalla. Manu también se detuvo; en los últimos días había aprendido mucho más sobre su compañero de lo que había descubierto en dos años de rodaje. 

Se llevaban bien, eran amigos, más o menos, pero eran dos personas demasiado diferentes y complicadas a su manera, como para poder ser verdaderos amigos. Ahora sin embargo, Manu había descubierto que Daniel tenía miedo de contarle a nadie que tenía una relación con Pana, o que usaba gafas y lentillas porque era completamente miope. Así que, también estaba convencido que había otras muchas cosas que no le había contado a nadie y que probablemente, le habían daño.

\- ¿Todo bien? – Daniel no contestó, ni siquiera se movió ni un solo centímetro, con la mirada todavía fija en la pantalla y la mano aferrada con demasiada fuerza. - ¿Dan? ¿Malas noticias?

\- Eh… no… todo está bien.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No quiero que nos des, ni a Pana, ni a nadie más en este set un susto como el del otro día.

\- Estoy bien, es sólo… es un compañero del instituto con el que hace mucho que no hablo. No me esperaba saber nada de él.

Se marchó hacia el aparcamiento, no era la hora de irse a casa, pero dentro del coche parecía ser el único lugar donde podría estar tranquilo y quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos. Volvió a coger el móvil nada más sentarse en el asiento y volvió a ver el mensaje.

“Necesito hablar contigo, si es que no sigues odiándome. Roy.”

Casi trece años sin saber nada de él, sin hablar con él, haciendo todo posible para dejar a un lado los peores años de su vida y ahora de repente, volvía a su vida.

Tardó unos minutos en decidir si le respondía al mensaje o no, pero finalmente lo hizo.

“No se si te odio, no se si puedo perdonarte, pero si me escribes ahora, de repente, es algo importante.”

“¿Podemos quedar?”

“Estoy ocupado no tengo mucho tiempo libre.”

“Dame cinco minutos, por favor, sólo cinco minutos.”

“Muy bien, esta noche, a las diez, en Roxy’s. Es el único buen recuerdo que tengo de ti. Sólo espero que no lo arruines.”

No estaba muy seguro si era una buena idea quedar con él, verle, aunque sólo fuera durante cinco minutos, pero no era una mala persona y por mucho que aquel hombre hubiera estado a punto de destrozarle la vida, no iba a dejarlo tirado si le ocurría algo realmente serio. 

Tenía que decidir si se lo contaba a Pana, aunque para eso necesitaría tiempo, la historia era demasiado larga y oscura. Había conseguido esconderla en lo más profundo de su memoria, había logrado que nadie fuera de sus años de instituto supiera lo que había ocurrido y como demasiada gente le había hecho la vida imposible.

La puerta del coche se abrió, se volvió y vio a Pana entrar y sentarse a su lado. 

\- Se que tienes secretos y podría decirte que no me importa o que puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras para contármelo; pero después de lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas, preferiría saber que no hay nada malo con tu salud.

\- Me encuentro bien, no te preocupes.

\- No es fácil de aceptar eso cuando veo la preocupación en tu cara. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Dan, te conozco y se que algo no va bien. Me da miedo que no te atrevas a contármelo, que prefieras tener secretos conmigo.

Daniel apoyó una mano sobre la pierna de su novio y le hizo callar. Los dos se miraron un momento en silencio hasta que Dan sonrió y respiró con fuerza.

\- No se si tienes tiempo para la historia que tengo que contarte. Además, no es una bonita en la que los protagonistas acaban felices comiendo perdices.

\- No me importa, se trata de ti y de algo que te hace daño. Quiero saberlo y ayudarte.

\- Muy bien, entonces, cuando acabemos de rodar hoy, vamos a casa, te preparo la cena y hablamos. La verdad es que hace mucho que esperaba el momento de poder hablar con alguien… de hablar contigo de todo esto.


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel condujo en silencio hasta el apartamento. Necesitaba tiempo para contarle a Pana sobre su pasado, sobre todo lo que había conseguido mantener oculto en su corazón durante mucho tiempo; doce años demostrando ser una persona fuerte y segura de si mismo, dejando salir la parte más divertida de su personalidad y ahora, de pronto, el miedo y el dolor del adolescente asustado salían de nuevo a la luz.

Pana tampoco dijo nada hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, Daniel había cogido dos cervezas de la nevera; antes de decir nada y protestar, vio que una era sin alcohol; por mucho que a su novio no le hubiera gustado la idea al principio, se había acostumbrado al nuevo sabor.

Daniel le dio una botella y se fue directamente al dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y jugueteó con la botella entre las manos. Notó que la cama se movía cuando Pana se sentó a su lado, pero no se volvió para mirarle. Todavía estaba buscando las fuerzas para empezar a hablar.

\- No siempre he sido la persona que ves ahora. – Dijo por fin tras beber un trago de su cerveza, como si el alcohol inexistente le hiciera sentir bien.

\- No lo esperaba. – Pana acarició su rodilla. – Los años nos cambian a todos, es normal.

\- No me refiero a eso. Cuando era un niño, cuando estaba en el instituto, yo intentaba ser un chico normal, alguien que quería pasar desapercibido porque se sentía diferente, extraño, fuera de lugar y no quería que nadie se enterara… había visto lo que les hacían a los chicos que no encajaban.

Pana apretó con mas fuerza su rodilla, bebió un trago de su propia cerveza, la dejó en el suelo y se acomodó mejor en la cama y acarició la nuca de su novio para darle la confianza necesaria para seguir hablando.

\- Entonces, un día, sin saber por qué, Roy se acercó a mi. Era un de los chicos más populares del instituto, jugaba al futbol, aunque no era el capitán del equipo… todavía. Se acercó a mí, mientras yo estudiaba, o al menos lo intentaba, en la biblioteca y como si de un sueño se tratara, me invitó a ir al cine con él. Yo creía que me estaba tomando el pelo, no sería el primero al que le ocurría, pero Roy parecía tan sincero.

Se tumbó en la cama, con el paso de los días Daniel había conseguido prever cuando prever cuando iba a tener un ataque. Respiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y sonrió al notar el cuerpo de Pana sobre él, sus manos recorriendo su vientre y su pecho y su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Le hacía cosquillas su cabello en la mejilla, pero le gustaba el contacto.

\- No tienes porque contarme nada más si no te sientes con ganas de hacerlo.

\- Es hora de hacerlo. Llevo mucho tiempo con esta mierda encima. Roy era el tio perfecto y el primero.

\- ¿El primero? – Preguntó Pana, tras los segundos de silencio de Daniel. - ¿Tu primera vez?

Daniel sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro de Pana. Sonaba tan inocente cuando quería hacerle sentir bien y no queriá decir las cosas a las claras. Aún asi, se le notaba celoso, como si hubiera querido ser él mismo el primer hombre con el que se acostaba Daniel y eso le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, aunque por supuesto, no le dijo nada.

\- El primer tio del que me interesaba, el primero con el que me preguntaba si sería gay, el primero que me besó, el primero con el que llegué a segunda base y el primero que le dijo a todo el instituto que yo tenía la boca perfecta para comer pollas.

Pana exhaló un gemido y apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra Daniel. Le parecía tan difícil de creer que aquella fuera una parte de la historia de su novio. Tal y como le había dicho, Daniel era fuerte y no permitiría a nadie hablar así sobre él. No se imaginaba como debía haber sido su paso por el instituto, como debía haberse sentido.

\- A partir de ese momento, todos mis problemas anteriores con la gente del instituto dejaron de tener sentido, ya no eran verdaderos problemas. – Pana no estaba seguro si quería seguir escuchando aquello, pero era su novio, se trataba del hombre al que amaba y no iba a decir nada, no iba a apartarse de él por un segundo. – Roy me dejó tirado, en manos de todos los que querían meterse conmigo, burlarse de mi o intentar…

La presión en su cabeza se estaba haciendo más intensa, así que dejó de hablar, trató de alejar los recuerdos y atrapó las manos de Pana entre las suyas, las besó y se movió con un giro para colocarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

\- Daniel, no tienes porque hacer esto. – Dijo Pana, pero no intentó evitar los labios de Daniel sobre los suyos. – No es necesario que me cuentes nada si no te sientes con fuerzas de hacerlo.

\- No le he contado nada de esto nadie desde entonces. Siempre me he sentido avergonzado de mi mismo, creía que si la gente me había tratado mal, sólo era porque me lo merecía, porque…

\- Dan… ese tío abusó de ti durante el instituto. – Daniel se incorporó, su cuerpo tenso, casi parecía dolorido. - ¿Va todo bien? Oh dios, ¿No me digas que uno más tíos que…?

\- Nadie me puso una mano encima, si es lo que preguntas, al menos a nivel sexual, pero se lo pasaban bien maltratándome, diciendo cosas de mi. No fueron los mejores años de mi vida después de todo.

\- Pero han terminado. – Pana se levantó también y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, le besó el hombro y le hizo unas carantoñas con la nariz entre el cabello. Le escuchó suspirar y aunque estaba detrás de él, le io sonreír. – Ahora eres libre de toda esa mierda de gente, no pueden hacerte nada y mira donde has llegado desde entonces.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, volvieron a recostarse en la cama, había sido un día extremadamente largo para ambos y sobretodo Daniel, necesitaba descansar. Todavía no tenía claro si quería ver a Roy o si prefería dejarlo como parte de su pasado. Tal vez sería buena idea cerrar con esa vida que casi había conseguido olvidar y verle sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea de volver a recordar todo aquello.

Durmieron acurrucados, por una vez, Daniel dejó que fuera Pana el que le abrazaba, el que le hiciera sentir bien, el que le reconfortara, el que se mantuviera despierto durante un buen rato, viéndole dormir, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien.

No hablaron del tema por la mañana, tenían mucho que hacer y el día en el set iba a ser realmente duro. Daniel dejó su teléfono en el trailer, si Roy decidía llamarle o mandarle nuevos mensajes, por lo menos no se enteraría hasta la noche.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Liam al verlo llegar al set. Por mucho que las chicas de maquillajes hicieran milagros y le hubieran quitado las ojeras, no era díficil ver la preocupación y el cansancio en su rostro. – Se que no… pero se que últimamente estás pasando por algunas cosas y ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿verdad?

\- Claro, no te preocupes, está temporada está siendo dura, pero todo va bien.

Mentía y no lo hacía realmente bien, Liam se había dado cuenta y lo peor de todo es que Daniel no habiá intentado ocultarlo. Se separaron, los dos tenían que ensayar y Daniel quería ver a Pana antes de tener que meterse en el papel. Lo encontró en su trailer, con le guión entre las manos, pero la mente en otro sitio.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Daniel tras llamar a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me has dejado prepararte el desayuno esta mañana.

\- No lo digo por eso. – Daniel se echó a reir y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. – Lo decía por lo de ayer. Por mucho que doliera hablar del tema y por mucho que una parte de mi quisiera guardar toda esa mierda bajo llave, creo que neceistaba soltarlo por fin.

\- Soy tu novio… espero.

\- ¿Lo dudas? Entonces he hecho algo mal. – Daniel le cogió y le hizo tumbarse sobre sus rodillas, le besó con fuerza, escuchándole gemir. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y los dos sonrieron. – Te quiero, te dije que te quiero y te aseguro que no es algo que le diga a todo el mundo asi como así. Es solo que… siempre he temido que al contar esta parte de mi vida hiciera salir corriendo a quien se acercara a mi.

\- Bueno, a mi no y no te voy a dejar marchar. Estoy aquí contigo, por ti y para ti y si tengo que pegarle una paliza a ese desgraciado de Roy…

\- Era jugador del equipo de rugby del instituto, el segundo más grande…

\- Eh… ¿me estás llamando pequeño?

Sin apenas necesidad de usar fuerza, Daniel se hizo con el cuerpo de Pana y lo sentó sobre él. Tomó su rostro y le dio un nuevo y apasiado beso; acarició sus labios con las yemas de dos dedos y Pana los besó.

\- Le partiré la cara si es necesario.

El regidor llamó a la puerta del trailer para decirles que era el momento de ir al rodaje. No volvieron a tomar el tema, aunque Daniel quería salir corriendo a su trailer y ver si Roy le había llamado o le había dejado un nuevo mensaje, pero no lo hizo, Pana le cogió de la mano, sin importar que alguien les viera. Todos los esperaban en es set cuando llegaro, así que Liam lo vio así, acaremaldos, cogidos de la mano, juntos. Se volvio hacia Manu, su compañero no estaba sorprendido de ver esto, lo sabía, sabía que estaban juntos y no le había dicho nada. ¿Eso significaba que no estaba interesado en él y no queria aclarar las cosas? ¿O es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Ninguna de lasd os posiblidades le hacia sentir realmente bien.

Todos se prepararon para rodar, a ninguno le apetecía comenzar el día rodando una escena de pelea y mucho menos cuando tenían que enfrentarse entre ellos, pero cuanto antes comenzaran, antes la terminarían.

Manu saludó a Daniel con un golpecito en el hombro cuando se puso a su lado para comenzar rodar, frente a él Dustin, miró a Liam para asegurarse que ambos habían comprendido exactamente lo mismo; Daniel y Pana estaban juntos. El director dio la orden, Crixus y Agron tenian que unir sus fuerzas en un combate amistoso con Gannicus y Onemaias, parecía sencillo, pero la escena era realmente compleja.

\- ¡Acción!

La coreografía no era mucho más complicada que el resto de las que ya habían rodado, unos cuantos movimientos nuevos, pero nada del otro mundo. El resto de compañeros, aniamaban metidos en sus personajes. Pana observaba todo, como Nasir, preocupado porque las cosas entre Crixus y Agron no fueran bien y como Pana, consciente de que Daniel no debía estresarse demasiado y no se agotara o las cosas podían ponerse feas para su novio.Daniel condujo en silencio hasta el apartamento. Necesitaba tiempo para contarle a Pana sobre su pasado, sobre todo lo que había conseguido mantener oculto en su corazón durante mucho tiempo; doce años demostrando ser una persona fuerte y segura de si mismo, dejando salir la parte más divertida de su personalidad y ahora, de pronto, el miedo y el dolor del adolescente asustado salían de nuevo a la luz.

Pana tampoco dijo nada hasta que cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta, Daniel había cogido dos cervezas de la nevera; antes de decir nada y protestar, vio que una era sin alcohol; por mucho que a su novio no le hubiera gustado la idea al principio, se había acostumbrado al nuevo sabor.

Daniel le dio una botella y se fue directamente al dormitorio, se sentó en la cama y jugueteó con la botella entre las manos. Notó que la cama se movía cuando Pana se sentó a su lado, pero no se volvió para mirarle. Todavía estaba buscando las fuerzas para empezar a hablar.

\- No siempre he sido la persona que ves ahora. – Dijo por fin tras beber un trago de su cerveza, como si el alcohol inexistente le hiciera sentir bien.

\- No lo esperaba. – Pana acarició su rodilla. – Los años nos cambian a todos, es normal.

\- No me refiero a eso. Cuando era un niño, cuando estaba en el instituto, yo intentaba ser un chico normal, alguien que quería pasar desapercibido porque se sentía diferente, extraño, fuera de lugar y no quería que nadie se enterara… había visto lo que les hacían a los chicos que no encajaban.

Pana apretó con mas fuerza su rodilla, bebió un trago de su propia cerveza, la dejó en el suelo y se acomodó mejor en la cama y acarició la nuca de su novio para darle la confianza necesaria para seguir hablando.

\- Entonces, un día, sin saber por qué, Roy se acercó a mi. Era un de los chicos más populares del instituto, jugaba al futbol, aunque no era el capitán del equipo… todavía. Se acercó a mí, mientras yo estudiaba, o al menos lo intentaba, en la biblioteca y como si de un sueño se tratara, me invitó a ir al cine con él. Yo creía que me estaba tomando el pelo, no sería el primero al que le ocurría, pero Roy parecía tan sincero.

Se tumbó en la cama, con el paso de los días Daniel había conseguido prever cuando prever cuando iba a tener un ataque. Respiró con fuerza, cerró los ojos y sonrió al notar el cuerpo de Pana sobre él, sus manos recorriendo su vientre y su pecho y su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro. Le hacía cosquillas su cabello en la mejilla, pero le gustaba el contacto.

\- No tienes porque contarme nada más si no te sientes con ganas de hacerlo.

\- Es hora de hacerlo. Llevo mucho tiempo con esta mierda encima. Roy era el tío perfecto y el primero.

\- ¿El primero? – Preguntó Pana, tras los segundos de silencio de Daniel. - ¿Tu primera vez?

Daniel sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro de Pana. Sonaba tan inocente cuando quería hacerle sentir bien y no quería decir las cosas a las claras. Aún así, se le notaba celoso, como si hubiera querido ser él mismo el primer hombre con el que se acostaba Daniel y eso le hizo sentirse mucho mejor, aunque por supuesto, no le dijo nada.

\- El primer tio del que me interesaba, el primero con el que me preguntaba si sería gay, el primero que me besó, el primero con el que llegué a segunda base y el primero que le dijo a todo el instituto que yo tenía la boca perfecta para comer pollas.

Pana exhaló un gemido y apretó su cuerpo todavía más contra Daniel. Le parecía tan difícil de creer que aquella fuera una parte de la historia de su novio. Tal y como le había dicho, Daniel era fuerte y no permitiría a nadie hablar así sobre él. No se imaginaba como debía haber sido su paso por el instituto, como debía haberse sentido.

\- A partir de ese momento, todos mis problemas anteriores con la gente del instituto dejaron de tener sentido, ya no eran verdaderos problemas. – Pana no estaba seguro si quería seguir escuchando aquello, pero era su novio, se trataba del hombre al que amaba y no iba a decir nada, no iba a apartarse de él por un segundo. – Roy me dejó tirado, en manos de todos los que querían meterse conmigo, burlarse de mi o intentar…

La presión en su cabeza se estaba haciendo más intensa, así que dejó de hablar, trató de alejar los recuerdos y atrapó las manos de Pana entre las suyas, las besó y se movió con un giro para colocarse sobre el cuerpo de su novio.

\- Daniel, no tienes porque hacer esto. – Dijo Pana, pero no intentó evitar los labios de Daniel sobre los suyos. – No es necesario que me cuentes nada si no te sientes con fuerzas de hacerlo.

\- No le he contado nada de esto nadie desde entonces. Siempre me he sentido avergonzado de mi mismo, creía que si la gente me había tratado mal, sólo era porque me lo merecía, porque…

\- Dan… ese tío abusó de ti durante el instituto. – Daniel se incorporó, su cuerpo tenso, casi parecía dolorido. - ¿Va todo bien? Oh dios, ¿No me digas que uno más tíos que…?

\- Nadie me puso una mano encima, si es lo que preguntas, al menos a nivel sexual, pero se lo pasaban bien maltratándome, diciendo cosas de mi. No fueron los mejores años de mi vida después de todo.

\- Pero han terminado. – Pana se levantó también y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, le besó el hombro y le hizo unas carantoñas con la nariz entre el cabello. Le escuchó suspirar y aunque estaba detrás de él, le hizo sonreír. – Ahora eres libre de toda esa mierda de gente, no pueden hacerte nada y mira donde has llegado desde entonces.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, volvieron a recostarse en la cama, había sido un día extremadamente largo para ambos y sobretodo Daniel, necesitaba descansar. Todavía no tenía claro si quería ver a Roy o si prefería dejarlo como parte de su pasado. Tal vez sería buena idea cerrar con esa vida que casi había conseguido olvidar y verle sería la mejor forma de hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo le aterraba la idea de volver a recordar todo aquello.

Durmieron acurrucados, por una vez, Daniel dejó que fuera Pana el que le abrazaba, el que le hiciera sentir bien, el que le reconfortara, el que se mantuviera despierto durante un buen rato, viéndole dormir, asegurándose que todo estuviera bien.

No hablaron del tema por la mañana, tenían mucho que hacer y el día en el set iba a ser realmente duro. Daniel dejó su teléfono en el trailer, si Roy decidía llamarle o mandarle nuevos mensajes, por lo menos no se enteraría hasta la noche.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Liam al verlo llegar al set. Por mucho que las chicas de maquillajes hicieran milagros y le hubieran quitado las ojeras, no era difícil ver la preocupación y el cansancio en su rostro. – Se que no… pero se que últimamente estás pasando por algunas cosas y ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras ¿verdad?

\- Claro, no te preocupes, está temporada está siendo dura, pero todo va bien.

Mentía y no lo hacía realmente bien, Liam se había dado cuenta y lo peor de todo es que Daniel no había intentado ocultarlo. Se separaron, los dos tenían que ensayar y Daniel quería ver a Pana antes de tener que meterse en el papel. Lo encontró en su trailer, con le guión entre las manos, pero la mente en otro sitio.

\- Gracias. – Dijo Daniel tras llamar a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me has dejado prepararte el desayuno esta mañana.

\- No lo digo por eso. – Daniel se echó a reír y se sentó a su lado en el sofá. – Lo decía por lo de ayer. Por mucho que doliera hablar del tema y por mucho que una parte de mi quisiera guardar toda esa mierda bajo llave, creo que necesitaba soltarlo por fin.

\- Soy tu novio… espero.

\- ¿Lo dudas? Entonces he hecho algo mal. – Daniel le cogió y le hizo tumbarse sobre sus rodillas, le besó con fuerza, escuchándole gemir. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y los dos sonrieron. – Te quiero, te dije que te quiero y te aseguro que no es algo que le diga a todo el mundo así como así. Es solo que… siempre he temido que al contar esta parte de mi vida hiciera salir corriendo a quien se acercara a mi.

\- Bueno, a mi no y no te voy a dejar marchar. Estoy aquí contigo, por ti y para ti y si tengo que pegarle una paliza a ese desgraciado de Roy…

\- Era jugador del equipo de rugby del instituto, el segundo más grande…

\- Eh… ¿me estás llamando pequeño?

Sin apenas necesidad de usar fuerza, Daniel se hizo con el cuerpo de Pana y lo sentó sobre él. Tomó su rostro y le dio un nuevo y apasionado beso; acarició sus labios con las yemas de dos dedos y Pana los besó.

\- Le partiré la cara si es necesario.

El regidor llamó a la puerta del trailer para decirles que era el momento de ir al rodaje. No volvieron a tomar el tema, aunque Daniel quería salir corriendo a su trailer y ver si Roy le había llamado o le había dejado un nuevo mensaje, pero no lo hizo, Pana le cogió de la mano, sin importar que alguien les viera. Todos los esperaban en es set cuando llegaron, así que Liam lo vio así, acaramelados, cogidos de la mano, juntos. Se volvió hacia Manu, su compañero no estaba sorprendido de ver esto, lo sabía, sabía que estaban juntos y no le había dicho nada. ¿Eso significaba que no estaba interesado en él y no queria aclarar las cosas? ¿O es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos? Ninguna de lasd os posibilidades le hacia sentir realmente bien.

Todos se prepararon para rodar, a ninguno le apetecía comenzar el día rodando una escena de pelea y mucho menos cuando tenían que enfrentarse entre ellos, pero cuanto antes comenzaran, antes la terminarían.

Manu saludó a Daniel con un golpecito en el hombro cuando se puso a su lado para comenzar rodar, frente a él Dustin, miró a Liam para asegurarse que ambos habían comprendido exactamente lo mismo; Daniel y Pana estaban juntos. El director dio la orden, Crixus y Agron tenían que unir sus fuerzas en un combate amistoso con Gannicus y Onemaias, parecía sencillo, pero la escena era realmente compleja.

\- ¡Acción!

La coreografía no era mucho más complicada que el resto de las que ya habían rodado, unos cuantos movimientos nuevos, pero nada del otro mundo. El resto de compañeros, animaban y coreaban metidos en sus personajes. Pana observaba todo, como Nasir, preocupado porque las cosas entre Crixus y Agron no fueran bien y como Pana, consciente de que Daniel no debía estresarse demasiado y no se agotara o las cosas podían ponerse feas para su novio.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, repitieron la tomas necesarias desde diferentes ángulos y con diversos movimientos que fueron probando. Pana fue tranquilándose porque todo estaba saliendo bien y Daniel estaba tranquilo al menos hasta que escuchó una voz a su espalda, una voz que le puso el puso el vello de punta, le sacó de toda concentración y que no pudiera evitar el puñetazo de Dustin en el ojo que le hizo caer al suelo. Aquello iba a dejar un buen moratón.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, su amigo le había golpeado bien, desde luego no estaba preparado. Se levantó costosamente, pero al ver aquella figura delante de él, se detuvo, incluso la respiración se le cortó de repente.

\- ¡Dan! ¿Tengo que colarme en tu estudio para verte?

\- Roy.

 

Todo estaba saliendo bien, repitieron la tomas necesarias desde diferentes ángulos y con diversos movimientos que fueron probando. Pana fue tranquilándose porque todo estaba saliendo bien y Daniel estaba tranquilo al menos hasta que escuchó una voz a su espalda, una voz que le puso el puso el vello de punta, le sacó de toda concentración y que no pudiera evitar el puñetazo de Dustin en el ojo que le hizo caer al suelo. Aquello iba a dejar un buen moratón.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, su amigo le había golpeado bien, desde luego no estaba preparado. Se levantó costosamente, pero al ver aquella figura delante de él, se detuvo, incluso la respiración se le cortó de repente.

\- ¡Dan! ¿Tengo que colarme en tu estudio para verte?

\- Roy.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan protestó cuando el médico del equipo le puso la bolsa de hielo en el ojo. Le dolía el golpe, pero su orgullo estaba mucho más lastimado. Habían cortado el rodaje por culpa de su maldito despiste y ahora Dustin no hacía más que perseguirle para preguntarle cada cinco minutos si estaba bien y pedirle perdón por lo que había ocurrido.

\- Estoy bien, no es el primer golpe que me llevo haciendo la serie, sobreviviré.

Pana no se había separado de su lado, intentando no comportarse como el novio preocupado, sino como el compañero, el amigo. Además, sabía que aquello no era normal, Daniel no se despistaba así como así en las escenas de acción y por mucho que le hubiera visto llevarse algún que otro golpe, pero nunca de esa forma, no cuando el tipo que le habiá hecho la vida imposible en el instituto aparecía de la nada.

Roy también estaba allí y Pana quería matarlo, quería echarle a patadas del estudio por aparecer de la nada, después de tantos años. No había duda que quería algo más que simplemente saludar. Le habia hecho daño a Dan durante años, le había convertido en la persona débil e insegura que quería ocultar y le habia obligado a poner un muro delante de él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Daniel, intentando aparentando estar tranquilo y que en realidad no le importaba ver a su primer ex después de todos aquellos años

\- ¿Así es como saludas a un viejo amigo?

Daniel se echó a reír, aunque nada de aquello le hacía gracia.

\- ¿De verdad crees que somos amigos después de todo lo que pasó? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Roy? Porque estoy seguro que no has venido solo para saludarme.

\- Te vi en la tele el otro día y no me podía creer que fueras tu, el chico tímido y desde luego mucho más pequeño del instituto. Has crecido mucho. – Roy le dio un golpecito en el hombro y soltó una carcajada. Se volvió hacia Pana y el médico y señaló a Daniel. – Teníais que haberlo visto entoces, no era mucho más alto que yo, durante mucho tiempo incluso yo era más alto que él.

Roy era ligeramete más alto que Pana, así que no parecía muy fácil imaginar que Daniel pudiera haber sido en algún momento más pequeño que él. Ni el médico ni Pana dijeron nada, de alguna forma, aquel hombre daba atoo el mundo unas horribles vibraciones y cuando el desconocido se acercó a Daniel, Pana se interpuso.

\- Este es un sitio privado. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

\- ¿Y tu eres…? No recuerdo haberte visto en la primera temporada. Seguro que eres uno de los chicos nuevos de este año, uno de esos que aparecen en un par de capítulos y luego mueren de una forma trágica. 

Pana miró a Daniel, preguntándole con la mirada, si era una buena idea pegar al imbécil que acababa de decir eso o simplemete debia dejarlo pasar. Cuando Daniel no le contestó de ninguna forma, Pana se dio cuenta que aquel tío les iba a traer problemas.

\- Pana es uno de los nuevos protagonista de la serie.

\- ¡Bien por ti! – El nuevo golpecito se lo llevó Pana, tan inesperado que le hizo perder el equilibrio. – Aquel imbécil empezaba a caerle mucho peor de lo que esperaba. – Vamos, dama un spoiler de la nueva temporaba. ¿Agron va a tener algún interes amoroso?

\- Eso es mucho más que un simple spoiler.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Eso, ¿Y bien? 

Pana se sentó junto a Daniel sin quitarle la vista de encima. Si estaba equivocado en sus pensamientos sobre Roy, Daniel le diría que él era su interes romántico en la serie y en la realidad. Si por el contrario, sus problemas con ese tipo no habían hecho más que empezar, Daniel no diría nada.

\- Bueno, es complicado como te puedes imaginar. Para estos personajes al amor no es algo que…

\- ¿Pero vas a tener escenas de sexo o no?

\- Ya sabes como es esta serie, las escenas de sexo son una parte importante del show. – Daniel se echó a reír y se paso una mano por el pelo; miró a Pana, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo, porque no podía soportar saber lo que su novio pensaba de aquel momento. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres en realidad?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a verte. Me gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido contigo. Me porté mal en el instituto, lo se y lo siento; de verás, Dan, siento mucho lo que ocurrió entonces y me gustaría…

\- Oh por diós. – Pana caminó hacia la puerta, esperando que Daniel le siguiera, que después de todo lo que había contado sobre lo que ese tío le había hecho en el instituto; pero no lo hizo, se había quedado donde estaba. – Daniel, por favor. ¿No irás a decirme que te crees lo que te está diciendo?

Daniel balbuceó algo que Pana no logró comprender, pero que entendió sin problemas. Su novio, de repente, había vuelto a convertirse en el adolescente que estaba enamorado del chico más popular del instituto y ahora mismo no había nada que él pudiera hacerlo para evitarlo.

\- ¿Te vienes a tomar unas copas conmigo, Danny? Podemos hablar sobre los viejos tiempos y ponernos al día sobre lo que hemos hecho estos últimos años. Con lo guapo que te has puesto, seguro que te has tirado a unos cuantos tíos o has dejado que te follen a ti claro. 

Roy se echó a reír al ver que Daniel se ruborizaba, lo cual dejó muy claro a Pana como estaban las cosas. Se marchó, no dijo nada y se marchó, pero Daniel tampoco dijo nada, como si no se hubíera cuenta de su marcha. Cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia su trailer. Estaba lloviendo, pero no le importó, en realidad, la lluvia sobre él le hacía sentir bien y en cierto modo lograba relajarle. Miró al cielo, habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días y todo en el resto del mundo parecía ser exactamente igual, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Algunos de los miembros del equipo todavía daban vueltas por el set antes de marcharse a casa, pero ninguno le prestó atención a él, hasta que escuchó una voz a su espalda llamó su atención.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con ese tío? – Preguntó Dustin. – Siento mucho lo ocurrido, no pensaba golpearle, siempre ha sido realmente bueno con las escenas de acción.

\- No es culpa tuya, ese… Roy le hizo perder la concentración. Su presencia le vuelve del revés. – Suspiró Pana, con la mirada puesta en los charcos que se estaban formando en el suelo. – Sólo espero que las cosas no salgan tan mal como me estoy imaginando que pueden llegar a salir.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Nada, no te preocupes, son sólo cosas mías.

Pana se marchó, quería estar en casa cuanto antes por si Daniel llamaba, por si su novio le necesitaba, aunque algo le decía que no sabría nada de él en toda la noche y con suerte, tal vez aparecería al día siguiente. 

Dustin lo miró un momento, deseaba que el muchacho hablara con él, que le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque nadie le estaba contando nada últimamente. Liam estaba enamorado de Manu y creía que este estaba liado con Daniel, Manu apenas hablaba con nadie, como de costumbre, tan reservado como todos los días, pero había algo que le preocupaba y teniendo en cuenta lo pendiente que estaba Daniel, o estaban realmente liados o había algo que, de nuevo no le había contado. En el caso de Daniel, había estado muy extraño en los últimos días y dado que se conocían desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, su comportamiento no era el habitual, como si estuviera enfermo.

No es que Dustin fuera una persona curiosa o cotilla por naturaleza, pero le preocuaban sus amigos. Así que cuando vio salir a Daniel de su trailer con ese tal Roy, supo que algo iba realmente mal. Ese típo le daba muy mala espina, sobretodo por su forma de mirar y poner la mano encima a Daniel, como si tuviera algún tipo de poder sobre él, como si Daniel perteneciera, con esa mano apretada contra su hombro y bajando por su espalda. Además, Daniel parecía estar incómodo pero al mismo tiempo, a una parte de él parecía que le gustaba aquel gesto.

*

Daniel estaba mareado cuando terminó la segunda copa. Normalmente, aguantaba bastante bien el alcohol, pero el médico le había advertido, que con la nueva medicación, beber no era la mejor opción posible. Pero aún así lo había hecho, Roy le había invitado y él no había sido capaz de negarse y ahora apenas podía termianr de beber aquel vaso.

Roy se acercó a él y de haber sido plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se habría dado cuenta que aquel tío le estaba rodeando, se colocaba tras él y apretaba su cuerpo contra él hasta que ya no hubo separación. También se habría dado cuenta que rodeaba su cintura y clavaba las uñas en sus caderas y como un depredador hambriento, le mordía el cuello en mitad del bar, contra la barra, con todos esa gente mirando. 

Muchos conocían a Daniel, lo habían visto en la televisión, así que no dudaron en sacar sus teléfonos móviles y sacaron unas cuantas fotos o videos; pero Daniel estaba demasiado borracho como para darse cuenta de nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Tampoco se había dado cuenta unos minutos, de la pequeña pastilla roja que Roy había dejado caer en su primera bebida, ni de la que había caido en la segunda, porque quería asegurarse que las cosas salieran a su manera y por eso ahora tampoco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y simplemente, como un autómata al que le daban órdenes, dejó que Roy tirara de su cabello, tensara su cuello, volviera a moderle y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, sintio los labios del otro hombre sobre los suyos, contra su boca, abriéndose paso. 

Incluso aunque él no quería, por mucho que Daniel quisiera protestar, por mucho que su único pensamiento fuera regresar con Pana y pedirle perdón por haberse comportado como un completo gilipollas durante todo el día, tan solo podía sentirse mareado y con ganas de vomitar.

A duras penas logró hacer que Roy se separara de él. caminó arrastrándose practicamente hasta el parking, le había pedido a Roy que le llevara de vuelta a casa. Se apoyó en el coche y esperó a que llegara, Roy le había dicho qu tenía que pasar primero por el lavabo. Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, se volvió, pero ese simple movimiento le mareó todavía más.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Dan, soy yo, Dustin, se que no debería haberos seguido, eso me hace parecer un maldito acosador, pero estaba preocupado por ti. - Su amigo se acercó a él. - ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy pálido. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

\- Estoy…Estoy esperando a Roy. - Su teléfono sonó, Pana le estaba llamando.

\- ¿Por qué coño Roy te está besando en un bar y las fotos están por toda la red? ¿Estás con él? Joder Dan, creía que tu y yo… ¿Es que eres como ese maldito Roy? Te has estado aprovechando de mi hasta que ya has jugado bastante conmigo. ¿Y que hay de toda esa historia del instituto? Si era una mentira, era un de las mejores que he oído nunca e hiciste que me la creyera. 

\- Pana… ¿Fotos? ¿Besarme? ¿Qué…? – Estaba tan confuncido, recordaba bagamente lo ocurrido y eso que solo habían pasado unos minutos. 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Dustin, agarrándolo del brazo, algo le decía que estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

\- ¿Estás con él? Joder, Dan, estás hablando conmigo y él está ahí. No se que coño te ha pasado. Esta mañana todo estaba bien y de repente aparece tu ex y te conviertes en su maldito perro faldero. 

\- Pana… para por favor, puedo explicártelo o al menos eso creo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me da igual. Has estado jugando conmigo igual que lo hizo él contigo. Me voy a mi apartamento y por favor no vengas a buscarme, nos vemos mañana en el set.

\- Pana. – Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su novio había colgado el teléfono y para ese momento, seguramente ya estaría cogiendo sus cosas y marchándose del apartamento. 

Apretó el teléfono en su mano, mientras podía escuchar el latido de su corazón cada vez más rápido, más acelerado, desesperado. Estaba nervioso, alterado, le costaba respirar y el sudor empezaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. 

\- ¿Dan?

\- ¡Dan! Llevo un buen rato buscándote. – Roy puso una mano sobre su hombro. – Estás muy tenso, aunque creo que se lo que te hará sentir mejor.

Intentó besarle, pero Dustin le apartó con un movimiento rápido.

\- Yo le llevaré a casa.

\- Pero yo estaba pasando la velada con él. ¿Qué tal si dejamos que sea el propio Daniel el que decida?

\- No hay nada que decidir. No me gustas, eso es cierto, no se que haces aquí, pero Daniel está muy nervioso desde que has aparecido. Además Daniel es mi amigo y le voy a llevar a casa.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Daniel tomó la decisión y se vino abajo, haciendo que se desvaneciera contra el coche de Roy y todo lo que Dustin y Roy escucharon antes de darse la vuelta, fue el golpe de su cuerpo contra el capó.


	8. Chapter 8

Pana estaba recogiendo sus cosas cuando recibió la llamada. Miró el móvil mientras guardaba un par de camisetas en su mochila. Todavía tenía su apartamento, precisamente por si lo necesitaba, Daniel y él llevaban poco tiempo viéndose y las cosas podían salir mal. En su viejo apartamento guardaba casi todas sus cosas, pero su ropa o por lo menos la mayor parte de ella, estaba en casa de Daniel.

Se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Dustin en la pantalla, apenas le había llamado un par de veces desde que se conocían.

\- ¿Dustin?

\- No estoy seguro si ha sido una buena idea llamarte a ti, pero mirando el teléfono de Daniel eres a quien más ha llamado Daniel y con quien más ha hablando en los últimos días.

\- No pretendo ser grosero, pero tengo cosas que hacer y… - Apunto estuvo de decir que quería dejar el apartamento antes de que Daniel regresara, pero también sabía que su novio no deseaba que nadie supiera su relación. Ahora desgraciadamente comprendía el motivo. - ¿Va todo bien?

\- En realidad no. Es Daniel, le he llevado al hospital. Su amigo, ese tal Roy… en realidad no se exactamaente lo que ha pasado, he intentando protegerle… sabía que ese tío no era de fíar, pero no he podido evitarlo.

\- Para, para un momento. ¿Cómo que loe has llevado al hospital? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y como es que lo sabías? He visto las fotos y…

\- ¿Fotos, qué fotos? Bueno ahora eso da igual.

Dustin le explicó todo de la forma más rápida y resumida posible. Le contó el mal presentimiento que le había dado Roy nada más verlo, como los había seguido hasta el bar y como había decidido no entrar para no parecer demasiado obvio. Debería haberlo hecho, ahora se daba cuenta de ello, aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Tras terminar de escuchar aquello, Pana no podía sentirsre peor. Le había dicho unas cosas horribles por teléfono a su novio, pensando que realmente le había puesto los cuernos, que le había sido infiel con el tío que le había hecho la vida imposible en el instituto y ahora resultaba que no había sido así. Roy había drogado a Daniel y le había drogado para lo que fuera su propósito.

\- ¿Cómo está Daniel?

\- Todavía no lo se, los médicos se lo han llevado hace un rato y todavía estoy esperando.

\- Voy para allá.

Pana dejó la mochila con sus cosas sobre la cama, sin preocuparse por ella y salió del apartamento. No tenía coche, nunca lo había tenido en realidad y a esas horas ya no había transporte público, así que tendría que esperar a encontrar, con suerte un taxi.

Sin embargo, la puerta del apartamento de al lado se abrió y Megan apareció en la puerta. Llevaba, como de costumbre una de sus batas tan cortitas. Sin duda esperaba que fuera Daniel el que apareciera; Pana sonrió, en ocasiones su novio parecía muy inocente al no darse cuenta que su vecina estaba loca por él.

\- ¿Va todo bien? He oido el portazo con el que has cerrado y ahora que te veo, pareces alterado. – Megan miró a su alrededor con un vistazo rápido. - ¿Y Daniel?

\- De eso se trata, Daaniel está en el hospital y no tengoforma de llegar. Además, se que a estas horas, encontrar un taxi no será fácil.

\- Yo te llevo.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo, no es necesario.

Megan sonrió cariñosamente, entró en casa y cinco minutos más tarde estaba lista, con unos vaqueros y una camisa que por el tamaño casi parecía de hombre. Pana se preguntó si después de todo, Megan tenía novio y lo suyo no eran más que malos pensamientos, pero en ese momento, poco le importó, sobretodo mientras no supiera como se encontraba Daniel.

Media hora después, ya estaban en la puerta del hospital. Megan se quedó ahí, le dijo que le esperaba para llevarle de vuelta y que se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara. Pana no discutió, Daniel era su único pensamiento, así que se puso en camino.

Atravesó pasillo, se cruzó con gente, pero no se detuvo ante nada hasta llegar a la recepción del hospital. El enfermero que le esperaba tenía puestos auriculares en los oídos y tardó unos segundos más de los que Pana estaba dispuesto a aguantar en darse cuenta de su presencia allí.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – Le dijo el enfermero cogiendolo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- ¿Qué cual es el médico al que quieres ver? ¿Qué es lo que te duele?

\- No vengo por mi, mi… mi mejor amigo está aquí, lo han traído esta noche y quería saber donde estaba.

\- No te lo puedo decir a menos que seas de a familia.

\- Pero es mi… mi… 

\- ¡Pana!

Se dio la vuelta, justo cuando estaba a punto de decir en voz alta cual era la relación que Daniel y él compartían. Dustin le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y así lo hizo, sin despedirse del enfermero que había vuelto ya a sus cosas.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Tranquilo, Daniel está bien o por lo menos se pondrá bien. El médico ha dicho que ha sufrido un colapso por una mezcla de pástillas. – Pana negó con un movimiento de cabeza porque no entendía lo que eso significaba. - ¿Sabías que Daniel está tomando un tratamiento muy fuerte para las migrañas? ¿Sabías que tiene ese problema? – Pana asintió, con la esperanza de no tener que dar más explicaciones sobre lo que sabía o no sobre Daniel. – El caso es que Roy le dio algo, seguramente se lo mezcló con la bebida y el resultado ha sido este.

\- Será desgraciado ese Roy. Sabía que no era de fíar, sobretodo después de todo lo que me contó Daniel, pero no pensé que podría llegar a algo así. Si vuelvo a verle… ¿Puedo ver a Daniel? El enfermero que está en recepción me ha dicho que no podía decirme nada porque no soy de la familia.

\- Ven conmigo.

Tal vez fue pura suerte que Dustin conociera a uno de los médicos de la planta o tal vez el destino quería ayudar a Pana a solucionar las cosas con Daniel; pero fuera cual fuera el motivo, Pana pudo entrar en la habitación. Dustin se quedó fuera; Pana se preguntó si su amigo ya habia comprendido cual era su relación con Daniel, pero no se paró a preguntar y cerró la puerta tras él.

El médico le dijo que Daniel se iba a poner bien, que tan sólo pasaría una noche en el hospital, por si acaso, para asegurarse que su organismo se deshacía de la droga que le había hecho tomar. También les dijo que se encontraría mal, cansado, como si tuviera una gripe; pero por lo demás, estaría perfectamente bien.

Ahora descansaba en la cama, los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido, así que Pana se acercó, sin hacer ruido y se quedó a su lado. El médico le había dicho que las enfermeras no pasarían hasta la mañana siguiente, así que si lo desaba podía quedarse con él durante toda la noche. Se sentó en el sillón que alguien había colocado junto a la cama y se acurrucó, abrazándos a sus propias piernas.

Deseaba tanto poder pedirle perdón a Daniel una y mil veces; quería verle sonreir de nuevo, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. La sola ídea que había recorrido su mente durante aquella noche, de perder a Daniel, todavía no había podido quitársela de la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuánto hace que estás aquí?

Pana levantó la cabeza, que había enterrado entre sus piernas y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Daniel mirándole. Se le veía cansado, pero le estaba sonriendo y alargaba la mano hacia él. Pana la cogió y deposito un tierno besó sobre ella.

\- Acabo de llegar, en cuanto Dustin me ha llamado y tu has debido quedarte dormido. ¿Cómo estas?

\- Esas fotos… no las he visto, pero no son verdaderas. Yo jamás te haria algo así. Te quiero y…

\- Shhhh, lo se. Estaba equivcado, me he puesto celoso sin motivo. Es muy facil ser tu novio cuando no hay otros hombres a tu alrededor y puedo verte en todo momento. No se me pasó por la cabeza que ese tío pudiera drogarte. Si vuelve a acercarse a ti…

\- Veo que tienes algo de Nasir dentro de ti. – Daniel amplió su sonrisa al ver como su joven amante se ponía colorado. – Eres todo un guerrero en la realidad. Me gusta saber que tengo a alguien que me defenderá en todo momento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Pana se dio la vuelta, dispuesto darle las gracias a Dustin por lo que había hecho, pero al ver que no se trataba de él, sino de la última persona en el mundo a la que deseaba ser, se levantó de un saltó del sillón y se lanzó contra Roy, aplastándolo cotra la pared, a pesar de ser más bajo y menudo que él.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir después de lo que has hecho?

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué he hecho yo? ¿Qué culpa tengo que Danny sea un blando y que no le siente bien un pequeño divertimento.

\- ¿Divertimento? Has estado a punto de acabar con él, maldito hijo de puta, así que espero que salgas ahora mismo de aquí y no vuelvas a aparecer en su vida o yo mismo te denunciaré a la policia.

\- No tienes pruebas de nada y que yo sepa, mi amigo no se acuerda de lo ocurrido. Es uno de los efectos de mi jueguecito rojo. – Roy sonrió con maldad y se quedó mirando a Daniel, ver su expresión de derrota le dio la razón.

\- Entonces te mataré.

\- ¿No me digas que ahoar te crees uno de esos gladiadores de vuestra serie? No digas tonterías, no eres más que un crio y…

El puñetazo lo tiró al suelo, Pana protestó, realmente se había hecho daño, pero se sentía especialmente bien después de aquello y de ver caer al otro hombre. Le propino también una patada en las costillas y se separó de él.

\- He dicho que te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas a molestarnos o la próxima vez te mataré

Roy se puso en pie, se los quedó mirando durante un momento y se marchó, farfullando algo que ninguno de los dos pudo entender, pero en ese momento, a ninguno de los dos les importó. Una vez solos, Pana regresó al sillón, la mano le ardía, sólo esperaba no haberse roto ningún hueso, pero sinceramente no le importaba, había hecho lo que debia y al volversre hacia Daniel, lo vio sonreír con un gesto todavía más amplio.

\- Mi pequeño héroe.

\- No soy ningún héroe. No después de todo lo que te he dicho por teléfono. Debería haberte escuchado, debería haber confiado en ti.

Daniel apretó su mano con fuerza cuando Pana apartó la mirada.

\- Te quiero, Pana, da igual lo que haya pasado, te quiero y supongo que debería haberte dicho antes lo de Roy y…

El sonido de una televisión proveniente de otra habitación cercana llamó la atención de los dos.

\- Y estas reveladoras fotos, nos muestran la vida tan peculiar de uno de los actores más de moda en el país.

Pana se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y miró a la televisión. La imagen de Daniel y aquellas fotos tomadas por diferentes personas en el bar, le revolvieron el estómago, pero dio gracias porque Daniel no pudiera levantarse de la cama y ver aquello, aunque no dudaba de que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles en los siguientes días para su novio.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Nos da igual tu vida personal. – Dijo el ejecutivo, del que Daniel, ni siquiera recordaa su nombre. Al final y al cabo todos eran iguales, igual de trajeados, con la misma expresión fría. – Sabes muy bien que cuidamos a la gente de nuestra cadena y no nos metemos en lo que hacéis. Pero esas fotos… preferiría que tus escarceos nocturnos no aparecieran en las revistas de la semana que viene.

\- Ni siquiera sabía que me estaban haciendo fotos. Por si no os habéis enterado todavía, pero ese tío me drogó para poder follarme; no estaba en un buen momento para ser consciente de nada.

\- Pero tu imagen de la otra noche, no ayuda nada a la imagen de la serie.

El hombre deslizó un folio frente a Daniel y le miró a los ojos, mientras esperaba que el actor lo leyera. Sonrió cuando le vio levantar la mirada de nuevo, sorprendido, incluso enojado por lo que acababa de leer.

\- ¿Qué coño es esto? ¿No esperarás que firme esto?

\- No ahora mismo, desde luego. – El ejecutivo sacó unas fotos de su maletín, las mismas que habían comenzado a circular por la televisión y las revistas. Daniel las miró, todavía le daban ganas de vomitar, pensando lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirle, lo que Roy había estado a punto de hacerle por el simple hecho de tener sexo con él. – Entiendo que estás enfadado con ese hombre y con las publicaciones por hacerse eco de tu infortunio.

Daniel se echó a reír y se recostó en la silla, dejando a un lado las fotografías y asi, por lo menos, no verlas.

\- ¿Infortunio dice? Menos mal que usted tan solo es el tipo que decide si seguimos trabajando o no. Si fuera el director de la serie, creo que ya me habría marchado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo puede decir que lo que me ocurrió fue un infortunio? Por si no lo recuerda, ese tío quería violarme. ¿Eso es un infortunio?

\- Lo que quiero decir…

\- Se muy bien lo que quiere decir. Si el primer desgraciado que aparezca me folla, es mi problema y es preferible que nadie se entere.

Se puso en pie y lanzó las fotos al centro de la enorme mesa de madera. Echó la silla hacia un lado y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Cogió el pomo, como si le quemara y lo agarró con fuerza, hasta hacerse daño en la palma de la mano, pero antes de marcharse, se dio la vuelta una vez más.

\- ¿Piensan despedirme por las fotos?

\- No es nuestra intención, ni mucho menos.

\- ¿Por qué me ha hecho llamar entonces? ¿Para hacerme recordar esa noche? Porque si ese es su sentido del humor o su forma de tratar bien a la gente que trabaja en su cadena, preferiría que usara otros métodos.

El ejecutivo no dijo nada, ni siquiera su gesto cambió en lo más mínimo, así que Daniel no pudo saber si sus palabras le afectaban de cualquier forma. Por eso, sin pensarlo más, se dio la vuelta de nuevo y salió de la habitación. 

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, así que aprovechó para apoyarse en la pared, cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Lo que fuera que Roy le había puesto en la bebida, había mantenido su memoria alejada de cualquier recuerdo de aquella; pero las palabras de ese maldito ejecutivo y las fotos, que Pana y tods sus compañeros se habían ocupado de ocultarle para evitar le pasar un mal trago, le habían traido de vuelta aquellas horas en el bar.

\- Perfecto. – Dijo, al notar que comenzaba el dolor en su cabeza. Cogió el teléfono y marcó con rapidez. – Pana, ¿podrías venir a buscarme? Necesito ir a casa y… Gracias, aquí te espero.

*

La compresa húmeda y fresca sobre su frente le hizo abrir los ojos. No estaba seguro cuando se había quedado dormido, pero seguramente había sido cosa de la pastilla que había tomado nada más llegar al apartamento.

Se había montado en el coche, cuando todo a su alrededor comenzaba a darle vueltas y una orquesta entera de bombos y tambores. Pana había conducido hasta casa, mientras él dormitaba en el asiento de al lado. Apenas hablaron en la media hora de viaje hasta casa, Pana le dejó descansar y aunque deseaba preguntarle que había ocurrido en esa reunión, se contuvo de hacerlo y esperó; cuando Daniel estuviera preparado y hubiera descansado, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar.

Todavía tumbado en la cama, Daniel escuchó la voz de alguien hablando por teléfono. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a Pana, pero su novio no estaba allí.

\- Está bien, ahora duerme. Ha sido un día duro y creo que la gente de la cadena no tiene demasiado tacto. No llevamos mucho tiempo y temo no ser… lo se, lo se, pero… vale, intentaré no pensar tanto, pero es frustrante. ¿Cómo alguien podría hacerle algo así a un viejo amigo? – Daniel escuchó en silencio. – Nos vemos mañana, supongo que ya se encontrará mejor. Si no es así, os llamo.

Daniel escuchó a su novio colgar el teléfono y caminar hacia la habitación. esperó a que se sentara en la cama y se volvió hacia él, le rodeó con los brazos y tiró de él hasta lograr que se tumbara a su lado. Enterró el rostro contra su hombro. 

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, escuchando la respiración del otro, Pana incluso creyó escuchar unos pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos de su novio, pero no dijo nada al respecto y dejó que poco a pocose reconfortara con el simple contacto de su cuerpo junto a él. Daniel protestó por el dolor de cabeza, la tensión de un día demasiado largo, le estaba pasando factura ahora.

En algun momento, volvió a quedarse dormido, la medicación para la cabeza no hacía más que dejarle KO continuamente. Así que cuando se volvió a despertar, ya era de noche, habían pasado horas y Pana no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó, como siempre se sentía mareado, pero logró levantarse. Caminó por el pasillo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar al salón, escuchando dos veces. Una la reconoció al momento, Pana sonaba enojado y fuera del rodaje, fuera de su personaje, jamás le había escuchado hablar así. La otra, tras unos segundos, también la reconoció, aunque no le hizo sentir igualmente bien que la de su novio.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a volver por aquí? – Dijo Pana colocándose delante de la puerta y así impidiendo al otro hombre que entrara en el apartamento. – Pensé que te había quedado claro ya que no queríamos volver a verte cerca de…

\- ¿Qué eres tu, su guardaespaldas? Creo que eres demasiado menudo para ese trabajo. Pero si a él le vale… seguramente si luego puede follarte. – Roy se echó a reír y su voz resonó en todo el apartamento. – Debes ser muy bueno en la cama.

La respuesta de Pana, llegó en forma de puñetazo en la cara del otro hombre. Roy dio un paso atrás y protestó, sin que ninguno de los dos pudieran entender una sola de sus palabras.

\- Pequeño bastardo. Voy a partirte la cara.

Pana se vio lanzado contra la pared y esperó el golpe; teniendo en cuenta grande que era, comparado con él, esperó recibir la peor paliza de su vida y desde luego, no tenía intención de despertar a Daniel para que le ayudara, si se había metido en problemas él solo, saldría de ellos también el solo. Pero un momento después de notar que Roy le cogía de la camiseta y casi le levantaba del suelo, un golpe sonó con fuerza y para su sorpresa, no lo recibió su rostro, ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. 

Quedó sentado en el suelo mirando la escena que acababa de ocurrir delante de él y que todavía no se podía creer. Danie habiá aparecido de la nada, había cogidó a Roy del hombro y le había tirado hacia atrás, le había hecho darse la vuelta y le había derribado con un sonoro golpe en la mandíbula.

\- Vete de mi casa si no quieres que te denuncie.

\- Dan…

\- No se te ocurra decir una sola palabra y vete de aquí.

Roy se puso en pie, se sacudió la ropa como si estuviera llena de polvo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de marcharse, se dio la vuelta y miró a Daniel, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Porque si te ha hecho algo, saldré y…

Pana se puso de rodillas y tomó el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y le dio un largo y apasionado beso en los labios, que en cuestión de dos segundos, hizo que se olvidara de la visita que acababa de marcharse y las ganas que tenía de matarle. Se dejó llevar por los brazos de Pana rodeándole, apretándole contra él y su boca devorando la suya como no la había sentido jamás. Cerró los ojos, el día había sido realmente horrible y de no ser por tener a Pana con él, probablemente ahora tendría ganas de llorar.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a cenar a un sitio donde nos puedan hacer fotos y la portada de las revistas de mañana sea lo felices que somos? – Preguntó Daniel entre risas y mientras ayudaba a Pana a ponerse en pie.

\- ¿Y tu cabeza?

\- Sobreviviré, ahora mismo solo quiero estar contigo. ¿Cómo estás tú? Todavía no me lo has dicho.

\- Es posible que me haya roto mano. 

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba cabraedo con ese tío. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí y decir esas cosas sobre ti?

Pese a no saber que decir durante un momento, Daniel se echó a reír y cogió a Pana, lo levantó y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de dejarle sin respiración. Cogió su mano, la apretó varias veces para comprobar si era cierto, si realmente se la había roto y al ver que no era así, respiró más tranquilo.

\- Me encanta que me defiendas, pero preferiría que no te lesionaras tú.

\- Lo haré solo cuando alguien se porte mal contigo. – Daniel sonrió y tiró de él. – Ahora me muerdo de hambre, creo que meterme en peleas me da ganas de comer. ¿Vamos al restaurante?

\- Vamos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se que es un capitulo cortito y que posiblemente tendréis ganas de matarme una vez lo hayais acabado, pero necesitaba hacer un pequeño parón antes de entrar en la parte fuerte de este fic.

Una mano sobre su hombro le despertó sobresaltado. Ni siquiera recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero seguramente el cansancio de pasar toda la noche en la sala de espera de un hospital había acabado con él. Aunque probablemente, las pastillas que le había obligado a tomar esa enfermera unas horas antes le habían derrotado también.

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. – Liam se sentó a su lado, la tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo, le hizo mantenerse en silencio durante un momento, mientras encontraba las palabras que podía decir. - ¿Cómo está?

 

Daniel negó con la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza.

\- Los médicos todavía no me han dicho nada. – Rió con amargura. – Probablemente no vayan a decirme nada. Cómo odio a la gente tan estricta. Dicen que no soy… Bueno, en realidad no soy nada más que su novio, no tengo ningún papel y parece ser que eso no me da derecho a saber como se encuentra la persona a la que quiero. – Enterró la cara entre las manos durante un segundo, después de todas las horas que llevaba allí, necesitaba reponerse durante un instante y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas parecía una buena forma de hacerlo. – Lo siento, lo siento, estoy muy cansado y necesito…

\- Lo se. No es que tenga exactamente idea de por lo que estás pasando, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa.

\- Si, también lo se, no te preocupes. Una cosa si que podrías hacer por mi. Todavía no he avisado a su familia, sobretodo por que no sabría que decirles. Ni siquiera se si ellos saben que Pana y yo…

\- No te preocupes, daré con ellos y les contaré lo que ha pasado. Además, quería decirte que un amigo mía trabaja de enfermero aquí en el hospital, podría preguntarle como está.

\- Por favor hazlo o de lo contrario, no puedo respirar, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado y se que ha sido culpa mía… Conducía yo. Joder, yo conducía el maldito coche, tendría que ser yo el que estuviera en esa maldita cama y no él… no él.

\- Dan. No ha sido culpa tuya y lo sabes. Ese tío se te ha cruzado en el camino, conducía borracho y no has podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

\- Eso es lo que me está matando, se que podría haberlo evitado, se que podría haberlo evitado, pero no tenía los cinco sentidos puestos en la carretera. Si Pana… no puedo perderle.

Tras un momento de silencio y sin saber que decir, Liam se puso en pie. Daniel vio desaparecer a su amigo por el pasillo. Si tuviera las fuerzas de hacerlo, se pondría en pie y le acompañaría, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar la habitación de su novio por si había algún cambio. Simplemente se quedó ahí, poniendo en orden los recuerdos sobre lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.


	11. Chapter 11

Con toda la gente que se movía por el set sin parar, el baño parecía un buen sitio para esconderse y evitar que todo el mundo le preguntara una y otra vez si se encontraba bien. Apoyó las manos en las baldosas de la pared y miró su reflejo distorsionado. Era una buena metáfora sobre como se encontraba en ese mismo momento. Pana le hacía feliz y desde luego se sentía completamente feliz con él a su lado. Habían conseguido deshacerse de Roy, por fin, desde hacía semanas, su excompañero de instituto ya no era un problema y el rodaje de las últimas escenas de la temporada iban rápidos y sin complicaciones.

Sin embargo y eso era algo que no le había contado ni siquiera a Pana, sus dolores de cabeza parecían haberse co. pero mplicado en esas últimas semanas y las pastillas que hasta dos antes le tranquilizaban y le apartaban de todos los dolores, ya no hacían el mismo efecto o tal su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a ellas y no le hacían absolutamente nada.

debería hablar con Pana, lo sabía y seguramente, cuando su novio se enterara de que le había estado ocultando su estado, se cabrearía como nunca lo había visto, pero volver a mostrarse como un hombre débil y enfermizo no le parecía la mejor forma de continuar su relación con Pana.

\- Dan, vamos a rodar en cinco minutos.

La voz de Pana al otro lado de la puerta le sobresaltó, un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza le obligó a cerrar los ojos un momento y respirar con fuerza para intentar.

\- Dame un minuto.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si tranquilo, estoy bien.

Pana se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda en la puerta. No podía creerse Daniel que todavía podía mentirle. sabía que estaba mal, hacía unos días que su novio no dormía demasiado bien y ya le había visto mirar desanimado a las pastillas que ya no le estaban ayudando, pero en todo ese tiempo, todavía no le había dicho absolutamente nada.

Liam pasó a su lado y se detuvo frente a él, puso una mano sobre su hombro y asintió, Pana sonrió, los dos se entían perfectamente bien sin necesidad de decir nada.

\- Ahora vienen unos días libres. Aprovéchalos y anímale.

\- Siempre y cuando se deje.

Pana se apartó de la puerta cuando Daniel apareció y sin decir nada, se aupó para darle un beso.

*

\- Le dije que aprovechara estos días libres. - Liam entró en la habitación tras llamar. - Jamás pensé que las cosas acabarían así.

\- Todo por culpa de mi cabezonería. - Daniel se sentó en el borde de la cama, pero se levantó casi de inmediato, como si la sábana ardiera bajo él.

Después de otras dos horas dando vueltas por el hospital y sin poder hacer nada y sin poder entrar siquiera en la habitación de su novio, Liam había podido hablar con la gente suficiente para permitirle estar con Pana, pero por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía estar con él sin sentir que todo lo ocurrido era su culpa.

\- ¿Puede decirme alguien ya como está? - Se arrodilló junto a la cama y ahogó un quejido; le dolía la rodilla, pero no pensaba permitir que ningún medico le mirara a él, antes de saber como se encontraba el hombre al que quería. - Llevan horas haciéndole y si al menos tuvieran que operarle o... - Se llevó las manos a la cara, tanta tensión comenzaba a hacer que su dolor de cabeza, con el que llevaba viviendo varios días sin parar se hiciera mucho más intenso y apenas le permitiera pensar con normalidad.

\- Dan.

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien.

\- Dan…

\- ¡He dicho que estoy bien! Lo sinto no pretendía gritarte.

Se levantó del suelo a pesar del dolor en la rodilla, a pesar de no querer dejar la habitación y por supuesto no marcharse de la habitación, salió corriendo, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared. Apenas podía respirar. Durante sus años de instituto había tenido algún que otro ataque de ansiedad, bien por sus dolores de cabeza o bien por ser maltratado por sus compañeros de clase, pero desde que había hecho adutlto, desde que había logrado ser actor, no había tenido ningún ataque semejante, seguramente porque jamás se había sentido tan culpable, tan impotente, tan dispuesto a lanzar sus plegarias al cielo para rogar a dios para que todo saliera bien.

\- Acabamos de enterarnos.

Daniel abrió los ojos. Deseaba tanto estar en solo, pero al mismo tiempo la soledad le hacía sentirse vulnerable, perdido y con ganas de acurrucarse en una esquina para llorar. Manu y Dustin se apoyaron en la pared a su lado.

\- No puedes sentirte culpable por lo ocurrido. – Dijo Manu dando unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo. – Podría haberos llevado en coche a casa, pero tenía… no pensé que fuera necesario, eso es todo. Tu no deberías haber conducido, no estabas en condiciones.

*

Daniel despertó sobresaltado. Alguien le había llevado a una cama. Conocía el lugar, era la enfermería, aunque no recordaba como había llegado allí. Se incorporó, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, así que tuvo que volver a tumbarse. 

\- Te has desmayado, le has dado un buen susto a todo el mundo. – Daniel se giró siguiendo la voz. El médico del equipo era una chica nueva recien llegada a la que todavía no había tenido tiempo de conocer personalmente. – Menuda forma de vernos por primera vez.

\- Me he… no recuerdo haberme desmayado.

\- Pues preguntales a los demás, a Liam y Dustin por ejemplo. – Dijo la chica mientras comprobaba su presión y si la poca fiebre que había tenido antes había bajado por completo. – Estaba con ellos, la escena de la defensa del templo contra los romanos estaba quedando realmente bien; es una lástima y de repente te has desmayado, Liam ha impedido que te dieras un buen golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Y Pana?

\- Hablando con los de arriba, creo que están preocupados por algo.

\- Mierda…

Daniel se incorporó de nuevo, el mareo no había desaparecido, tampoco las ganas de vomitar, pero tenía que encontrar a su novio, tenía que demostrar a los ejecutivos que estaba bien y podía continuar en la serie antes de que decidieran echarle al final de la temporada.

La doctora protestó, pero no le hizo caso, alguien le había cambiado de ropa; supuso que habría sido cosa de Pana, por mucho que fuera un tio abierto y no le importara desnudarse delante de la camara, la idea de estar desnudo delante de una completa desconocida no le hacía especialmente gracia.

Al abrir la puerta la mitad de lo actores que estaban rodando con él la última escena se abalanzaron sobre él, pero Liam y Dustin se adelantaron a todos y como si acabaran de convertirse en sus guardaespaldas, lo llevaron hasta su trailer, en completo silencio. Le sentaron en la cama y los dos se colocaron delante de él

\- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – Preguntó Liam. – Si te encuentras mal puedes decírnoslo, somos tus amigos y por si no te has dado cuenta, tienes a Pana muy preocupado últimamente. No le culpo desde luego. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- No entiendo porque te costó tanto contarnos lo de los dolores de cabeza. Muy bien, soy el nuevo aquí y no tenías confianza conmigo. – Dustin se echó a reír y se acomodó en el sillón.. – Pero ellos, - Continuó diciendo señalando a Liam. - ¿Qué hay de Pana?

\- Vale, vale, me he comportado como un crio y lo siento, pero no quería… llevo toda la vida siendo el niño débil, al que nadie quería en su equipo de fútbol, al que las chicas no querían besar por ser el raro. – Dustin se echó a reír. – Si, aunque no lo os creaís en algún momento creí que me gustaban las mujeres. Todos podemos equivocarnos.

Daniel se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró. Durante casi toda su vida se había ocupado de ocultar su enfermedad a todo el mundo para no ser el chico raro, para que sus compañeros en clase no le vieran mal o simplemente para que los productores de la siguiente obra o la siguiente película a la que intentaba presentarse no lo echaran.

Seguramente ese había sido el motivo de haber conseguido su papel en Spartacus y precisamente por eso, ahora tenía que hacer todo lo posible para no ser descubierto, para no terminar leyendo que su personaje moría de una forma terrible o noble.

Y aunque mentirle a sus amigos o simplemente no contarles toda la verdad no era la mejor forma de alejar la tensión y los nervios, había sido su única forma de autodefensa; incluso cuando se trataba de Pana.

Se levantó y cogió su cazadora.

\- Supongo que ya es hora de irse a casa, iré a buscar a Pana, suponiendo que me quiera ver.

\- Pana estaba preocupado, claro que quiere verte. Vamos.

Justo como acababa de decir Liam, su novio le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta, apoyado en la pared del trailer, los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y ni siquiera se molestó en moverse cuando Daniel apareció delante de él.

\- Prometiste decirme cuando te encontrabas mal. – Dijo el muchacho. – Dijiste que no me ocultarías nada de esto y desde luego no esperaba que Manu me dijera que te habías desmayado en medio del set asustando a todos.

\- Pana, yo… lo siento, no esperaba

Pana extendió la mano para hacerle callar y cuando lo consiguió dio un paso adelante y agarró a Daniel de la camisa para tirar de él y darle un beso en los labios. Notó que su novio dejaba de respirar y se ponía nervioso como la primera vez que se habían besado. 

Daniel siempre intentaba parecer fuerte y seguro de si mismo, pero en realidad, cuando estaban juntos, cuando le abrazaba y sobretodo cuando sus labios se fundían, Pana sabía quien era en realidad Daniel, sus miedos y lo que le hacía daño.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de intentar hacerte el tipo duro?

\- Pana…

\- Anda, vamos a casa, ya he hablado con la nueva doctora, Emily me ha dicho que te vendría bien descansar hasta mañana. – Pana se dio la vuelta, sus amigos todavía estaban allí. – Liam, ¿puedes llevarnos a casa?

\- Ah… - Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. – La verdad es que había quedado.

\- ¿Tienes una cita? – Dustin le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

\- ¿Una cita? ¡No! Es solo… he quedado, es todo.

\- No pasa nada, puedo conducir. 

\- Dan, no puedes.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien, puedo conducir. Vamos, cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos a casa.

*

El médico salió de la habitación de Pana tras haber estado dentro casi media hora. Daniel se puso tenso al separarse de la pared. No dijo nada, no preguntó, porque no tenía idea de cómo formular las preguntas que le golpeaban en la cabeza.

\- Imagino que tu eres Daniel, las enfermeras me han hablado mcuho de ti en estas ultias horas.

\- ¿Cómo…

\- Todavía tenemos que hacerle más pruebas pero por el momento te puedo decir que Pana ha sufrido un terrible trauma en el accidente y no sabemos la magnitud de la conmoción y…

\- Por favor, no se… yo solo quiero…

\- ¿Podría decirnos su estado en palabras que entendamos? – Dijo Manu dando un paso adelante.

\- Pana tiene varios huesos rotos, nada que no podamos reparar. Lo que nos preocupa es el golpe en la cabeza. Por algún extraño motivo su cinturón de seguridad no hizo su trabajo y… Por cierto, la enfermera me ha dado el resultado de tus exámenes y tu análisis de sangre y me gustaría hablar de eso.

\- Eso puede esperar. – El dolor de cabeza apenas le dejaba hablar.

\- Lo cierto es que no, no puede esperar. Necesitamos saber si estabas bajo algún fuerte tratamiento.

\- ¿Fuerte? No, la doctora del set me dio una pastilla para relajarme nada más. ¿Puedo verle ya?

\- Lo siento muchacho, pero lo que hemos encontrado en tu sangre es algo más que una pastilla para dormir. Sin duda ha sido algo que te ha dejado KO cuando el coche de atrás os golpeaba, aunque quien la policía nos ha confirmado que te cortaron los frenos. 

\- ¿Qué?

\- Quien os quería muertos, se preocupó de hacer las cosas bien, pero parece que después de todo, teneis algún tipo de ángel guardián con vosotros que os ha salvado la vida.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel entró en su apartamento solo porque Liam le estaba empujando y por eso también logró llegar a la cama, se sentó y mantuvo la mirada clavada en la pared blanca, como si allí pudiera ver en forma de película y repitiéndose una y otra vez, la última conversación que había tenido con aquel agente de policía.

\- De no ser porque alguien cortó los frenos de tu coche mientras estabais en el rodaje, ya habrían presentado cargos contra ti, por intento de asesinato contra Pana, además de hablar con un psiquiatra por intentar suicidarte.

\- No he hecho nada semejante. - Protestó Daniel dando un paso adelante. 

Se tambaleó por la rodilla dolorida y Manu tuvo que sostenerle.

\- No he dicho que lo hayas hecho. - Continuó diciendo el agente. - Como ya te he dicho, hemos comprobado que los frenos te fueron cortados cuando tu no podías hacerlo; también hemos encontrado una huella, parcial, pero que sirve de prueba igualmente, en la caja de pastillas que había en tu camerino.

\- ¿Significa eso que no me acusarán de nada? - Daniel palideció al imaginar que tenía que pagar por el infierno que les estaba haciendo pasar otra persona, de la que además ya conocía el nombre.

\- No, así si no te importa, preferiría que te sentaras antes de que te desmayes y hablemos más tranquilamente. - El policía vio la ansiedad en el rostro del actor. - Ellos te lo pueden decir, Pana, tu novio, seguirá durmiendo durante unas cuantas horas, los médicos le han sedado. Así que tienes tiempo para hablar conmigo y decirme quien os ha hecho esto.

Daniel respiró más tranquilamente ahora. Claro que sabía quien les había hecho aquello, aunque todavía tenía grandes problemas en averiguar el motivo. Roy no había sido tan malo durante el instituto. Le había hecho la vida imposible, cierto, pero mirando aquellos años en perspectiva, las cosas no habían sido tan terribles. El bulling de entonces parecía no tener sentido ahora que Roy había hecho algo tan terrible.

Así que, ahora mucho más tranquilo, habló con el policía sobre su relación con Roy, lo que le había hecho, las fotos y las pastillas que le había obligado a tomar. Después de más de dos horas hablando, estaba seguro que no se había dejado nada y agotado cerró un momento los ojos para intentar relajar su cuerpo tenso.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos esto para mañana? - Escuchó decir a Liam. - Ya que dice que Daniel no es sospechoso de nada, supongo que su testimonio podrá esperar hasta mañana.

Con la mente de vuelta en el dormitorio, se encontró con una botella de agua delante y Liam arrodillado, mirándole a los ojos y esperando que volviera a la realidad.

\- Necesitas beber mucha agua, ya te lo ha dicho el médico.

\- Tengo que volver al hospital, quiero estar con Pana cuando despierte. Tengo que contarle lo que pasó y pedirle perdón y... - Si no estuviera tan nervioso y a punto de echarse a llorar, habría seguido hablando.

\- Pana se va a poner bien, ya te lo ha dicho su médico. Tienen que operarle, ya lo sabes, pero te aseguro que se va a poner bien y las cosas se van a arreglar. Ahora vamos, bébete el agua y ven al comedor, los chicos han preparado la comida.

\- ¿Manu y Dustin están cocinando?

Por primera vez en dos días, Daniel se echó a reír, tal vez fue la respuesta del cansancio, tal vez simplemente necesitaba reírse un poco, dejarse llevar y olvidar, durante al menos unos pocos segundos, la pesadilla en la que estaba viviendo. Se tumbó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos mirando al techo. 

Allí arriba vio la imagen de Pana, sonriéndole, haciéndole reír. Adoraba a ese crío, como no había sentido nunca por nadie y a esas alturas estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por él. se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y sollozó con fuerza. Jamás se había sentido tan inútil, allí tirado en la cama.

\- No hemos tenido tiempo de celebrar ningún aniversario... no llevamos ni un año, pero, después de estos meses... ya había pensado darle una sorpresa. No se, había pensado en una cena romántica, un regalo... menudo regalo he terminado haciéndole.

Se incorporó y se puso en pie, con la mirada todavía perdida en la pared. Se puso frente al espejo y se colocó bien la ropa. Secó una lágrima que todavía caía por su mejilla y respiró con fuerza. Por fin se daba cuenta, al mirarse, quien era en realidad ahora y quien tenía que ser.

\- Dan...

\- Vamos a cenar y luego quiero que me lleves al hospital. - A través del reflejo en el espejo, vio que Liam estaba a punto de decir algo y sonrió. - No te preocupes, no me quedaré a dormir, ya se lo que dijo el médico sobre mis migrañas, tengo que descansar y evitar el estrés. También prometo no coger el coche, no creo que fuera capaz de cogerlo en mucho tiempo después de lo que ha pasado. ¿Me llevarás?

Los cuatro amigos cenaron y entre todos evitaron hablar sobre el accidente, evitaron nombrar a Roy, aunque los tres sabían que Daniel no se lo quitaría de la cabeza tan fácilmente. Para sorpresa de Daniel y Liam, aquella cena estaba realmente buena, rieron y siguieron hablando durante dos horas más.

Finalmente Daniel miró el reloj y le hizo un gesto a Liam. Sin decir más, los dos se pusieron en pie, no hacía falta que nadie dijera nada y cogieron el coche, de camino al hospital.

Pana seguía durmiendo cuando llegaron, el médico ya les había dicho que se mantendría inconsciente durante al menos un par de días. Daniel se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios. Una llamada en la puerta, se dio la vuelta y vio al policía que le había con el que había hablado horas antes.

\- Tengo buenas noticias para vosotros.

\- ¿Ha venido el médico? - Preguntó Daniel.

\- Si, pero no me ha dicho nada. Se trata de otra cosa. Hemos detenido a Roy.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Han detenido a Roy?


	13. Chapter 13

\- ¿Le han detenido? - Daniel no se podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello en voz alta.

\- Si, lo cierto es que se ha entregado él mismo. Se ha presentado en la comisaría y ha confesado todo, las pastillas y el intento de asesinato en el coche. - Daniel abrió los ojos de par en par, pero el policía siguió hablando. - A mi también me ha parecido muy extraño, pero ha confesado haber cortado los frenos del coche y haberte drogado antes.

Daniel miró hacia la puerta de la habitación. Había salido para hablar con el policía y así dejar descansar a Pana, si su novio se despertaba, no quería que les escuchara hablar sobre aquello. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, tal vez había escuchado todo aquello mal y en realidad, el detective había dicho algo distinto. Pero ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como él.

\- ¿Y que va a pasar ahora?

\- En primer lugar, Roy entrará en el calabozo durante los próximos días, luego pasara a cargo del juez, pero con todo lo que nos ha contado, no creo que nadie le salve de la cárcel para los próximos años.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir bien de pronto, como si alguien le hubiera quitado un terrible peso de encima. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que le había costado respirar durante aquellos últimos días y ahora, de pronto, sus pulmones volvían a agrandarse y un aire mucho mas puro y limpio entraba en ellos.

\- Supongo que tengo que darte las gracias. - Dijo por fin mirando al detective.

\- Yo no he hecho nada. Me gustaría decir que fui yo el atrapó a Roy, pero por una vez, el malo de la película se ha entregado solo. La verdad es que no me quejo, después de todo.

\- Aún así, gracias y espero que me mantengas informado de como va todo a partir de ahora. - El detective asintió en silencio y se despidió de todos, pero antes de dejarlo marchar, Daniel le agarró del brazo. - Una cosa más, cuando Pana despierte, no quiero que se entere nada de esto. Necesitará tiempo para recuperarse y lo último que necesita es algo así.

\- No te preocupes.

Daniel se quedó viendo como se marchaba el policía y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y desapareció por fin, se dio la vuelta hacia la habitación; pero sus tres amigos estaban delante, le miraba de una forma extraña, como si supieran algo que él no llegaba a comprender.

Sin embargo, no preguntó y ellos no dijeron nada y le dejaron pasar. No le interesaba saber nada más en ese momento, le daba igual lo que pudieran contarle; quería estar con Pana, pasar el resto del día en la habitación con él y si las enfermeras se lo permitían, pasaría también la noche; después de todo ya se había recuperado y no le iba a suceder nada por quedarse ahí sentado unas cuantas horas.

\- ¿No os parece un poco raro? - Dustin se apoyó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho. - Roy no ha podido hacer todo esto para luego entregarse sin más. Estoy seguro que está ocultando algo y temo lo que pueda hacer.

\- Lo se, pero también entiendo que Daniel no quiera saber nada de todo esto ahora mismo. - Contestó Liam y cogió el teléfono. - Creo que debemos ser nosotros los que nos ocupemos de mantenernos atentos a lo que ocurra con Roy, por si intenta hacer algo más. Como ha dicho Daniel sobre Pana, creo que sería mejor que ninguno de los dos se entere por la policía como van las cosas en el juicio, cuando quiera que salga.

\- ¿Quieres engañarles?

\- Manu, no se trata de engañar a nadie; sólo quiero que estén tranquilos y darles tiempo a recuperarse.

Dustin y Manu se encogieron de hombros. No habiá mucho que pudieran hacer más que esperar y dejar que la policía interrogara a Roy.

\- Deberíamos irnos a casa; ahora que Roy está bajo custodia de la policía, no va a ser una amenaza para Daniel y Pana. - Manu le dio una palmada en la espalda a Liam; su amigo estaba tenso, casi tanto como el propio Daniel, ejercer de hermano mayor y preocuparse por él, empezaba a pasarle factura. - Todavía tenemos pendiente el postre de ayer.

Liam sonrió. La llamada del hospital les había pillado en medio de lo que al menos uno de los dos podía llamar cita. Liam no se lo podía creer cuando su compañero, de pronto, le había invitado a tomar unas cervezas... que luego se convirtieron en una cena porque se había hecho tarde y finalmente en un restaurante vacío donde tan solo su mesa estaba ocupada.

No había sido capaz de preguntarle donde les iba a llevar todo aquello; estaba nervioso, como un adolescente en su primera cita, con la primera persona que le había gustado jamás; lo cierto era que nunca había sentido nada semejante por nadie más. Así que, hablaron durante horas, rieron, bromearon sobre la serie, hablaron sobre su futuro y durante unos cuantos largos silencios, simplemente se miraron, hasta que llegó la hora del postre, que no pudieron tomar, porque alguien llamo para contarles lo que les había sucedido a Daniel y Pana y por muy egoista que sonara pensar en ello ahora, Liam necesitaba saber que era lo que su amigo sentía por él.

\- Supongo que no estoy invitado a ese postre. - Dijo Dustin, mientras ya comenzaba a alejarse. - Y no digo que quiera, que los tíos no son lo mío precisamente y tengo los teléfonos de un par de chicas nuevas del estudio. Quieren saber como va a terminar la serie.

Se marchó riendo; los dejó solos, pero no importaba, estaba completamente seguro que no tardarían mucho en marcharse también, además, por lo que había dicho el médico, Pana tardaría unas cuantas horas en despertarse y Daniel no se iba a mover de su lado.

*

Daniel pasó horas sentado junto a la cama de Pana, ahora nadie iba a moverle de allí, no hasta que despertar,a no hasta que comprobara que se se iba a poner bien y desde luego, no hasta que... No, nadie iba a moverle de allí.

Así, pasó las horas necesarias, no bajó a la cafetería a comer, no tenía hambre, habló con las tres enfermeras que pasaron a cuidar de Pana. Todas ellas fueron comprensivas con él, le gustaba hablar con alguien sobre lo mucho que quería al muchacho y como estaba dispuesto a pedirle que se mudara a vivir definitivamente con él cuando saliera el hospital o simplemente cuando recuperara las fuerzas suficientes.

Se hizo de día cuando Daniel notó una mano apretando la suya. Levantó la vista todavía adormilado y entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz de los primeros rayos de sol le dio de lleno. Entonces lo vio, vuelto hacia él, mirándole, sonriéndole, un poco al menos, con aquella carita dulce e inocente que tanto le gustaba desde que le había conocido.

\- ¡Pana, estás despierto! - Dijo sin saber que más hacer o decir.

No dejó de mirarle, no apartó la vista, por si al hacerlo o simplemente al pestañear, se daba cuenta que solo había sido un sueño y Pana seguía inconsciente. Acarició su mejilla y sonrió también de vuelta, apretando su mano y besándola.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó el muchacho y carraspeó al notar lo seca que tenía la garganta. - ¿Cómo cómo he llegado aquí? ¡Dan! ¿tu estás bien? ¿Ha sido Roy verdad?

\- Vale, vale, tranquilo. - Dijo Daniel entre risas. - Lo que tienes que hacer es descansar y no preocuparte por nada. - Acarició su frente con delicadeza. - No creo que Roy vaya a ser un problema para nosotros.

Pana miró su brazo escayolado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Pana...

\- Dímelo, por favor.

Daniel tragó saliva y miró a la ventana un momento, intentando ganar unos segundos para pensar como contarle a su novio lo que había ocurrido. No había una forma simple y bonita de decirlo, tampoco una en la que Pana no se asustara, pero si no se lo decía, el muchacho no se relajaría.

\- Roy ha intentado matarnos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Pero...

\- He dicho que tienes que descansar, porque eso ha pasado y los dos vamos a estar bien. Mira, estoy bien, Roy quería matarme y mira, estoy aquí, de una pieza y sentado a tu lado, esperando que el médico te de el alta para irnos a casa juntos. - Pana no tuvo que decir nada para que Daniel leyera su mirada y sonriera como un niño nervioso por un examen del que no conocía las respuestas. - Quería esperar a que estuvieras mejor, pero ya sabes que la paciencia no es mi fuerte.

\- Me estas asustando... más ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Quiero que vivamos juntos. Con todo lo que ha pasado... joder, he sentido que te perdía y ahora no creo que pueda seguir viviendo lejos de ti ni un momento más. Cuando salgas de aquí, quiero que te mudes a vivir conmigo, o buscamos una casa para nosotros dos. lo que tu quieras. - No tardó en ver subir el rubor a las mejillas de su joven compañero y se pregunto si era una buena señal o por el contrario, que no sabía como decirle que no quería ir tan deprisa. - ¿Y bien? Bueno, no hace falta que me respondas ahora si no quieres, puedo esperar a que te recuperes y salgas de aquí.

\- Creía que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca.


	14. Chapter 14

Casi dos semanas después de llegar al hospital, el médico io el alta definitiva a Pana, con la única condición de no estar solo y permanecer descansando en casa durante al menos cuatro días más. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Daniel accedió sin problemas a quedarse con él. Los productores de la serie no tuvieron problemas en retrasar un poco más el rodaje, todos necesitaban unos días libres para olvidarse de lo ocurrido y poder concentrarse de nuevo en sus personajes.

Sin que ninguno dijera nada, Liam, Manu y Dustin se mantuvieron en constante contacto con el policía que llevaba la investigación sobre Roy, por mucho que hubieran pasado ya algunos días, estaban seguros que ese tipo les estaba ocultando algo y planeaba hacer algo más. Además, alguno de ellos, conseguía siempre encontrar alguna excusa para pasar buena parte del día en el apartamento con ellos, solo por si acaso. 

Megan, a la que Pana tanto había odiado en un primer momento, pensando que tenía alguna relación con Daniel, pasaba todas las mañanas para preguntarles si necesitaban algo, para limpiar algo, incluso aunque ellos no se lo pidieran o simplemente para pasar un rato con ellos, charlar y tomar un café con sus amigos.

\- No es necesario que hagas nada aquí en casa, por nosotros. – Dijo Daniel a la tercera visita, mientras Pana dormía. Eran algo más tarde de las diez de la mañana, pero no quería despertarle, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido. – No quiero que creas que te estamos usando.

Megan se echó a reír y le dio un palmada en el brazo, después de poner dos tazas de café sobre la esa.

\- No digas tonterías, no hago esto por ningún motivo en particular. Sois mis amigos, llevo preocupándome por ti, por tu salud.

\- Y nunca te lo he agradecido lo bastante.

\- Pues no tienes que hacerlo. He visto las noticias, he escuchado vuestras historias y lo único en lo que puedo pensar, es que necesitáis unas vacaciones. Aunque sea en casa, haré lo posible para que las tengáis.

Así, Megan se había convertido en la persona que más tiempo pasaba con ellos. Se quedaba con Pana cuando Daniel tenía que ir a algún sitio, les hacía la compra cada dos o tres días o simplemente pasaba a cenar para charlar con ellos o cualquiera de los compañeros que les hiciera una visita.

El fin de semana, lo pasaron solos en casa, Megan tuvo que irse a casa de sus padres por una operación de corazón a su padre, Liam y Manu, tenían su primera verdadera cita, aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada al respecto y Dustin… Dustin también tenía algo parecido a una cita, pero ninguno quiso preguntar.

Como todos los días de aquella semana, el sábado, Pana durmió hasta casi el medio día, cuando finalmente despertó. Estaba solo en el dormitorio, pero pudo escuchar la voz de Daniel hablando con alguien al teléfono. Se levantó; se estaba tomando ya una dosis menor de anagésicos para el dolor en el brazo y este empezaba a dolerle como si el accidente acabara de ocurrir.

Sintió que se mareaba, se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundamente antes de atreverse a salir del dormitorio. Caminó por el pasillo lentamente, con paso vacilante, hasta el salón, sin apartar la mirada de la figura de Daniel sentado en el sofá, mirando hacia la ventana y con la mente puesta en la conversación.

\- Hablaré en el juicio, no hay problema, pero Pana ya ha tenido suficiente. Necesita descansar y estar lejos de ese desgraciado.

\- Él estaba en ese coche, igual que tu y aunque ahora mismo no recuerde todo lo ocurrido, es muy probable que su testimonio sea realmente importante para que Roy pase el resto de su vida en prisión.

\- No voy a ponerle en ese aprieto, ahora no.

\- Lo que creo, – Dijo el detective al otro lado del teléfono. – es que tienes miedo porque pueda ocurrirle algo más a Pana. Es normal, lo entiendo, pero…

\- No hay peros, Pana no va a testificar, no va a encontrarse otra vez con el hombre que ha estado a punto de matarle. Si quieres hablar sobre el caso o contarme algo más de lo que haya dicho Roy en sus desclaraciones, llámame, de lo contrario… seguimos estando de baja.

Daniel colgó el teléfono y lo dejó a un lado en el sofá. Mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventana; vivía en un piso lo bastante alto como para poder ver gran parte de la ciudad desde allí y sentirse, en cierta manera, flotando, alejado de cualquier problema, a salvo entre las cuatro paredes de su apartamento, con Pana a su lado y así, poder proteger también a su novio.

Cerró un momento los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el sofá. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, aunque ya sabía que debía tomarse las pastillas; pero le hacían sentir débil y mantenían su mente confundida. No era algo que se pudiera permitir en ese momento y por lo menos, mienbras estuviera tranquilo en casa, no le harían falta.

\- No estoy hecho de cristal, Dan.

Pana se acercó al sofá y rodeó el cuello de su novio con ambos brazos, tan fuerte que casi temió lastimarle. Pero Daniel no dijo nada al respecto y tomó la mano del muchacho para besarla.

\- Lo se, pero el juicio va a ser complicado y es posible que se digan muchas cosas.

\- ¿Crees que puedo pensar mal de ti si estoy en el juicio? Se que Roy nos quiere hacer daño; supongo que en un principio quería separarnos, luego matarnos… no se de lo que será capaz ahora mismo. Pero no creo que se quede tranquilo siendo condenado.

Daniel también había pensado mucho en esa posibilidad y el miedo no hacía más que perseguirle, imaginando lo que alguien como Roy sería capaz de hacer. Desde luego, no podía ir ningun sitio, la policía le vigilaba perfectamente bien. Tampoco podría llevar algún tipo de arma al juicio, así que, Daniel estaba casi seguro que no podría lastimarles, al menos no directamente.

Pero después de lo que le habían visto hacer en las últimas semanas, ninguno de los dos tenía dudas de que Roy intentaría hacer algo. Fuera lo que fuera, Daniel estaba decidido evitar que Pana volviera a sufrir por su culpa.

Pana se sentó a su lado, rescostó sobre él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Daniel le rodeó con ambos brazos y por un momento los dos guardaron silencio, aprovechando el momento de tranquilidad de que disponían.

\- Quiero ir al juicio. No es justo que hagas esto tu solo. – Dijo Pana por fin.

Daniel suspiró y arropó a su novio entre sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza, con cuidado de no lastimarle el brazo herido. Aún así, el muchacho gimió.

\- Por mucho que diga la policía, el detective Nichols me ha confesado que mi testimonio será bastante para que Roy acabe en la cárcel. No es necesario que te involucres tu también; después de todo, Roy es mi problema, yo le dejé entrar en mi vida siendo un crio y yo he sido el que le ha permitido regresar ahora. 

\- Estaré contigo en el juicio y testificaré.

Daniel tomó las mejillas de su novio entre sus dos manos y lo miró a los ojos durante un momento. Sonrió y se quedó ahí un instante, como si quisiera guardar en su mente el rostro de su novio. Se acercó y besó sus labios con un gesto dulce, casi tímido, como si se tratara de la primera vez que se atrevía a besarle.

A Pana todavía le costaba moverse, pero logró sentarse sobre las piernas de Daniel, apoyó la mano sana en el sofá y aprovechó el momento para para profundizar el beso, hacía tanto que no tenían un momento tranquilo, que casi se dejó llevar más de la cuenta y pronto se quedó sin respiración, exháusto y todavía estaba demasiado débil como para aquello.

\- Eh, eh, tranquilo. – Dijo Daniel riéndose. – Podemos esperar un poco para hacer esto. Y por si tienes alguna duda, estoy deseando meterme en la cama contigo, tocarte y… - Se aproximó al oído de Pana y le susurró, sabiendo lo que sus palabras le harían sentir. – Follarte durante horas. – Pana suspiró casi con desesperación al oír aquello, todavía no sabía como lo conseguía, pero Daniel lograba volverle completamente loco. - Pero ahora mismo. Necesitas descansar, recuperar fuerzas y estar bien para el juicio.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Creía que ibas a ponerme mucho más difícil lo del juicio.

\- Se que no serviría de nada. Eres demasiado testarudo como para aceptar quedarte en casa.

Pana asintió y dejó que Daniel le levantara, muy lentamente y le llevara de vuelta a la habitación. No tenía sueño, había dormido toda la noche de un tirón, más horas de lo que lo había hecho nunca; pero aún así, casi en cuanto Daniel lo recostó en la cama, le cubrió con la manta y se tumbó a su lado, Pana cerró los ojos y se fue quedando dormido.

*

Pana se tomó la pastilla mientras uno de los testigos del fiscal, el hermano menor de Roy, declaraba en el estrado. No le prestó mucha atención, ya se imaginaba que el muchacho, de una edad parecida a la suya, no hablaría mal de su hermano y no le pondría en peligro.

Daniel a su lado, cogió su mano y el muchacho se volvió hacia él, sonrieron, pese a los nervios, aquello les ayudaba a tranquilizarse. 

\- Todo va a salir bien y si necesitas marcharte… - Susurró Daniel.

Pana negó con la cabeza.

\- Todavía no he testificado y no me puedo creer que Roy esté ahí sentado, tan tranquilo.

La atención de los dos regresó al estrado, de donde bajaba ya el hermano de Roy, tal y como habían supuesto, el chico no nada que pudiera incriminar a su hermano. Según el muchacho, Roy era un buen tío, no se había metido nunca en problemas y no le creía capaz de atentar contra la vida de nadie.

El abogado defensor se puso en pie.

\- La defensa llama a Daniel Ferrieguel.

Los dos se pusieron tensos, ambos sabían que ese momento iba a llegar y Daniel sabía muy bien lo que iba a decir, lo que debía y quería decir. Tal vez fuera ya muy tarde para inculpar a Roy por el trato degradante que le había dado durante el instituto, pero si podía hacerle ir a la cárcel por la persona en la que se había convertido, un homicida completamente loco, entonces aquella presión merecía la pena.

Se sentó en el estrado y miró a Pana, su novio le sonreía para darle ánimos y que estuviera tranquilo.

\- Daniel, se que se trata de un momento difícil, - Dijo el abogado moviéndose por la sala, hasta colocarse delante de Daniel. – Pero necesitamos hacer esto para solucionar el caso y hacer justicia.

\- Creía que el caso ya estaba resuelto. – Dijo Daniel con tono de protesta, pero el abogado no le contestó.

\- Mi defendido fue detenido acusado del intento de asesinato de su novio y usted.

\- Mi novio tiene un nombre. – Volvió a protestar Daniel, pero de nuevo el abogado, no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió hablando.

\- ¿Podría decirme que pruebas tiene de que realmente haya sido mi defendido el que ha intentando lastimarles?

\- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Quiere que sea yo el que le demuestre que ese desgraciado lleva semanas intentando jodernos la vida?

\- Señor Ferreieguel, - Le llamó la atención el juez. – No estamos aquí para que usted pueda insultar al acusado. Responda a la pregunta que le ha hecho el abogado.

Daniel no miró al juez, ni tampoco al abogado y desde luego se preocupó de no mirar a Roy, si lo haciá, no estaba seguro si podría controlarse cuando viera su horrible sonrisa de superioridad. Así que, se quedó mirando a Pana y dejó que fuera su expresión, todavía tranquila, le relajara.

\- Lo siento. Mire, abogado, conozco a Roy desde el instituto y no ha cambiado, ante era un maldito crío que se divertía abusando de los chicos más débiles que él o que simplemente no le gustaba. Hoy, supongo que está obsesionado conmigo, no se como, no se porque y no se lo que pretende… pero también imagino que cuando le rechacé, su obsesión conmigo se hizo mucho mayor.

\- Supone… imagina. Daniel, eso no son pruebas y tampoco es lo que yo le he preguntado. Necesito que me de una prueba definitiva de que el hombre del que estuvo enamorado en el instituto, que le rechazó y si, que cometió el error de tratarle mal, intentara matarle ahora. Sinceramente, empiezo a pensar que se trata más de un problema personal que tiene usted con mi cliente y que en realidad, no ha sido él quien quería hacerles daño. ¿Fue cosa suya, Daniel? ¿Fue usted el que provocó el accidente y así poder culpar definitivamente a mi cliente?

Daniel se levantó y el sonido de su silla al caer al suelo y rodar quedó disimulada bajo el murmullo de la gente a su alrededor.  
\- ¿De que coño está hablando? ¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así? Maldito desgraciado, usted es exactamente igual que Roy, dos cerdos manipuladores. Seguro que usted estaría encantado de ser follado por él.

Las voces se hicieron más fuertes, hasta que los repetidos golpes del mazo del juez sobre su mesa, las disminuyeron.

\- ¡Orden, Orden! Señor Ferrieguel, podriá hacerle arrestar por sus palabras. Así que le aconsejo que se calme y se relaje.

\- No se preocupe, su señoría, supongo que el testingo está nervioso. – Dijo el abogado con una sonrisa que Daniel creyó que se parecía demasiado a la de Roy. –Volveré a formular la pregunta de una forma que no le altere tanto. ¿Puede darnos alguna prueba de que mi cliente llevara a cabo el accidente?

\- Creía que las huellas eran suficientes.

\- ¿No le ha dicho la policia que las huellas han resultado poco concluyentes?

\- Poco… Así que se trataba de esto. ¿Verdad maldito cabrón?

Daniel se levantó de nuevo, pero esta vez no se detuvo, corrió hasta la mesa de Roy y su abogado y de no ser porque el vigilante de la sala le detuvo y el detective Nichols le agarró y tiró de él, habría cogido a Roy y…

\- Señor Ferrieugel, pasará esta noche en el calabozo, - Dijo el juez, mientras el detective lo llevaba de vuelta al estrado. – esperemos que eso le ayude a recapacitar.


End file.
